All We Have is Each Other
by Bluebell140
Summary: For over a year now, all she's wanted is for someone to give her a home and love her. When Troy Bolton and his family move to town things take a turn, a turn for the better. Will Troy be able to get through her barriers, to see what secrets lie inside.
1. First Day

**Here's a new story for you. I won't be updating as often as I usually would, so I'll try and make the chapters longer. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything:)**

It's never easy being the new one, having everyone asking you the same questions all the way through the day, your fellow pupils staring at you as you enter the classroom and of course all of your teachers asking you to tell the class about yourself.

Yes, it's never easy to be the new one, but when your Dad is the schools new basketball coach, it gets that little bit harder.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy Bolton had never been the new kid before, he'd always been the one that the teachers would ask to look after the new kid, but he'd never been the new kid. He just hoped that some one at East High would be as kind to him, as he was to all the newbies he'd looked after himself.

As he walked down one of the long corridors that belonged to his new school, he was grateful his Dad had offered to take him to his homeroom.

"Troy, don't look so worried, everything will work out fine, this place is fantastic, and it's like your Mum was saying people would have to be crazy not to get along with you, you're a great person son, just don't forget that." Jack Bolton told his son, as they turned the corner into another long corridor.

Jack had moved from New York to Albuquerque a month before his wife, Lucille and Troy had, to start work at East High and to prepare the house for their arrival.

Both staff and pupils had been very welcoming towards Jack, and it was because of this that he'd already found someone who was more than happy to take Troy under their wing.

"I won't Dad, but I've never been new before and people will already be judging me because they've already met you." Troy said, as he scuffed his feet along the floor.

"Son, listen to me, people won't judge you, mainly because all I've told them is that my son will be joining us soon, nothing more, nothing less. I'm leaving it to you to decide who you want to be friends with , and up to everyone else if they want to be friends with you, I'm not influencing anything. All you have to do is be yourself and it will happen, I promise."

Troy gave his Dad a slightly sceptical look before allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

"Coach Bolton, there you are, we've been looking all over for you." A guy with a huge afro said as he approached Troy and Jack.

"Ignore him coach, he's been in school all of five minutes, he hasn't been anywhere other than this corridor." A girl with a dark skin complexion said from beside the boy.

Jack just laughed. "Chad, the day you're in school any earlier than ten minutes before the bell, I will be worried." Jack joked, as he pinched the basketball out of Chad's hands and started passing it back and forth, from hand to hand.

Jack then turned towards the girl, who now had her fingers interlaced with Chad's. "I take it you're Taylor?" He asked as the girl nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you and I've only been here a few weeks. You young lady are the reason Chad will never shut up during practise, he clearly likes you, a lot."

Taylor blushed slightly as did Chad. "So coach, I presume this is Troy?" Chad asked waving a hand in Troy's forgotten direction.

"Oh, yes, sorry son. Troy, this is Chad and Taylor, they've agreed to take you under their wings for a bit, and have said that the rest of their friends will be more than happy to let you hang round with them."

The three young people shock hand before Taylor spoke up. "Please don't look so worried Troy, your Dad is already loved here and I'm sure you will be to, all you have to do is be slightly crazy and then you'll fit in just fine, right Chad?"

"Definitely, if we head in before Darbus gets here we can introduce you to everyone, so let's go." Chad said gesturing towards the classroom they were standing outside of.

Troy turned and said a quick good-bye to his Dad before he followed Chad and Taylor in to his new homeroom, already feeling like he belonged.

**TGTGTGTG**

As the morning announcements finished Ms Darbus allowed her class to talk again.

Before Ms Darbus had entered the room, Troy had already been introduced to; the twins-Sharpay and Ryan, Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke-another basketball and Kelsi-Ryan's girlfriend and an accomplished pianist.

Troy was now sat at his desk as he watched Taylor try and talk to a girl who had her head down on the table. Troy hadn't been introduced to her yet, and by the looks of her she needed a distraction so he got up and went in their direction.

"Hey Taylor, who's your lovely looking friend who's hiding from us this morning?" Troy questioned as he crouched down in front of this girl's desk.

"Oh, hey Troy, this is Gabriella, she's a little upset this morning, but she won't talk to me, so you try, I'm gonna go see Chad." Taylor said, and with that she left.

Gabriella slowly lifted her head off of the table and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything, you've only just met me." Troy told her. "Just know, I'm here if you ever do want to talk."

"Thanks Troy, and welcome to East High." Gabriella said, as she once again put her head down on the table and shut herself out from the room, indicating to Troy that something was clearly bothering her.

**TGTGTGTG**

By the time lunch had rolled round Troy had already become one of the gang. He'd discovered that at least someone from his new group of friends was in each of his classes, and after playing a short game with the basketball team, they'd all agreed they wanted him on the team, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was the coach's son.

As he stood in the lunch line with Zeke, he watched as Gabriella took a seat next to Ryan and leant her head against his shoulder, before simply staring off into space.

"Is Gabriella always like this?" Troy asked Zeke as they moved along slightly in the line.

"Upset and quiet? No, I mean yeah she's a quiet person, but not normally this quiet and she hardly ever cries, something must have seriously upset her to make her cry in front of everyone this morning." Zeke replied as the boys were handed their food.

"I already know she's good friends with Taylor, hasn't she told her what's wrong?" Troy asked as they paid for their food.

"Taylor has tried, Gabriella just tells her she isn't feeling great and not to worry, but Taylor doesn't believe her, she's been ill before, she doesn't get upset over just being ill. We just need to keep an eye on her and let her know we're here, then if she wants to talk she can, and she knows it." Zeke said, as they made their way back to their table.

"That's what I told her before, I just hope she speaks to someone, it'll make it worse if she bottles thing up inside."

Zeke nodded, as they arrived at the table and sat down, Zeke next to Sharpay and Troy next to Gabriella.

**TGTGTGTG**

"You not hungry today Gabster?" It was fifteen minutes into lunch, and Chad had been the one to speak up about Gabriella not having anything to eat.

"I'm not really hungry, I think I'm coming down with something, and I didn't bring any money today, so I'll just have to wait 'til after school." Gabriella replied, her head was still resting against Ryan's shoulder but it didn't seem to bother him much. He was talking to Kelsi who was sat to his right, but would keep turning and checking Gabriella was okay.

"I've still got some money; I could buy you some lunch if you wanted." Troy offered, as he too turned his attention to Gabriella.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that Troy, and besides I'm not sure when I'd be able to pay you back."

"I'm not asking you to pay me back, I'm saying that if your hungry, I' more than happy to buy you something, without you paying me back."

"Please Gabi, you look really pale as it is, if you eat something it will make you feel better." Taylor pleaded with her best friend.

"I guess if you're offering Troy, then yes please could you buy me something to eat."

"Of course, come on; let's go find something you want." Troy said as he got up and held his hand out for Gabriella to take; she sighed as she got up, but took Troy's hand anyway and allowed him to lead her over to the food.

**TGTGTGTG**

As the guys left the locker room after basketball practise that after noon, they bumped into Taylor and Gabriella coming out of their Scholastic Decathlon meeting.

"Hey guys, how was practise?" Taylor asked, as she and Chad greeted each other with a kiss.

"Good thanks babe, coach put us through our paces again, but it'll be worth it in the end, right Troy?"

"Most definitely." Troy answered. "How was your meeting Gabriella?"

"Yeah good thanks, I'm gonna go to the gardens for a bit guys, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she disappeared down the corridor.

"If you guys want to head off, I can make sure she's okay." Troy offered. "I've go to wait for my Dad to finish up anyway."

"If you don't mind Troy, then yes please, I don't think she should be by herself, but we promised my Mum we'd be home on time for tea, so…"

"So, where are the gardens?"

As Taylor and Chad gave Troy directions she only wished Gabriella would talk to her, but if she would maybe open up to Troy, it would be better than be keeping it all inside.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard someone coming up the rooftop stairs.

"I know you probably just wanna be by yourself right now, but Taylor is worried about you, and I'm still waiting for my Dad, so I said I'd come make sure you were okay, sorry."

Gabriella smiled slightly. "You don't give up, do you Troy?"

"Not when I'm worried about someone, no." Troy replied as he took as step closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella took a deep breath before she spoke. "You can say no if you want…I mean you only started here today…I was just…wandering maybe…"

"Gabriella calm down, it can't be something that bad, just ask me, you won't know the answer otherwise."

"I was just wandering if maybe… you would give me a hug?" Gabriella requested her eyes immediately darting anywhere but Troy's.

"Come here." Troy spoke softly, as he opened his arms and allowed to walk into them. They stood like that for a few minutes, Gabriella savouring the feeling of being loved, and Troy was just happy that he was able to do something to make her feel better.

"Why don't you let Dad and I give you lift home, I'm sure he won't mind." Troy asked as he pulled back from the hug.

"Erm, no it's okay, I'm late as it is, I need to get going, thank you so much for everything Troy." And with that Gabriella was gone, and Troy was left alone, wandering what he'd said to make her disappear so quickly.

**TGTGTGTG**

"What took you so long? We said we'd meet out here ten minutes ago." Jack asked, as Troy climbed into the car.

"Yeah, sorry Dad, I got a little delayed, it won't happen again."

"It's okay don't worry, you're here now. Tell you what, after tea tonight we'll fix up your truck, that way you don't have to get up early in the mornings to get here, and you don't have to wait for me after school."

"Yeah, sounds great Dad." Troy replied.

As Jack started to talk about his day, Troy zoned out and stared out of the window.

He was happy he'd been able to give Gabriella, what seemed to be a much need hug, but he was still worried about her and knew Taylor would be too, he'd just have to wait 'til tomorrow before he could do anything else about it.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is, that's chapter one finished for you, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and whether I should carry on or not.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	2. Shooting Hoops

**Here's chapter two for you guys, enjoy!**

Shooting Hoops

As Troy left home the next day to go to school, he smiled to himself about how welcome he had been made to feel at East High. Today was only his second day, but he already felt like he was part of the gang, and felt like they were actually being friendly towards him, rather than just doing it to be nice.

As he unlocked his truck, and threw his bag into the passenger foot well he noticed Gabriella walking up the road in the direction of school. He was surprised, as it was it would take him twenty minutes to drive to school and even longer if he walked, he didn't want to think about what time Gabriella got up, to get to school every morning on time.

He made his way down his driveway and started to walk in her direction.

"Do you walk to school everyday?" Troy asked, as Gabriella came to an abrupt stop in front of him.

"Oh, hey Troy, yeah I walk everyday, I have no other way of getting there, it only takes me about three quarters of an hour, why?" Gabriella asked, slightly surprised to see her new class mate on the way to school.

"Only three quarters of an hour, what time do you get up in the morning?"

"Six o'clock, I'm a light sleeper and I can live on only a few hours sleep, so it doesn't bother me. So, what brings you here? School is that way." Gabriella said, as she pointed down the road in the direction of their destination.

"Well, I live over there." Troy said pointing to his new house." And as I came out to get in my truck, I saw you walking down the road and I thought I'd come ask you if you would like a lift, I couldn't possibly let you walk all that way, when I can easily drive you there, so what do you say, want a lift?" Troy asked.

"Yeah why not, I actually woke up at five today, people being noisy outside, I couldn't get back to sleep properly after that, so I'll admit I am suffering a bit today."

"I bet." Troy said, as he led her back towards his truck. "I mean, I don't wanna cause offence here or anything, but you didn't look to great yesterday."

"Your telling me, every time I need to get some proper sleep something always gets in the way, but I am feeling better today, so you get to see the slightly more happier me. Oh, and thank you for yesterday, the hug I mean, it really helped, just don't tell the others I was crying again, they'll only worry even more about me, and I'm fine today, so…"

"So, I won't tell the others you were crying again, if you'll stop by my house every morning and let me give you a lift, I'd feel bad if you kept walking when I could get you there so much easier, deal?" Troy asked, as he opened his truck door and allowed Gabriella to climb in.

"Deal." Gabriella agreed, as Troy climbed into his own seat and started the truck, while she settled herself in for the ride.

**TGTGTGTG**

Today had been going just as smoothly as yesterday and before Troy knew it, he was sitting at the gang's usual lunch table eating his lunch.

"Okay guys I'm starting to worry now." Ryan started grabbing the rest of the table's attention. "Gabriella left our last lesson before me and Kels, but she still isn't here, has anyone seen or heard from her?"

"I saw her." Zeke spoke up, as he pinched one of Sharpay's grapes and popped it into his mouth. "She was walking in the direction of the gym as I was coming here, she had her head down so she didn't see me, she did seem to wipe at her eyes a couple of times, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. Now I'm worried she was upset." He finished, as he pinched another one of Sharpay's grapes.

"She seemed to be alright in class, she didn't join in with the discussion much but I just figured she didn't have anything to say, it didn't cross my mind that the discussion may have been upsetting her." Kelsi said, as she shot Ryan a worried look, Ryan in return put his arm comfortingly around Kelsi's shoulders.

"What were you talking about in class?" Sharpay asked.

"It was our daily living class, we were talking about families and what ours mean to us, do you think that upset her?" Ryan answered his sister.

"Maybe, I couldn't really comment I don't know much about her family or home life." Sharpay replied.

"Me either." Taylor spoke up. "Do you think we should give her some time or go find her, after all she didn't tell anyone anything yesterday, or did she say something to you after school Troy?"

Troy swallowed before he spoke. "She didn't say anything really, all she did was ask me if I'd give her a hug, which I did, she didn't tell me anything about why she was so upset." Troy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, Gabriella had asked him not to mention the crying but she didn't say he couldn't mention the hug, and the gang didn't seem too bothered by this fact.

"Are you sure she didn't even hint at anything? Gabriella hardly ever asks for hugs, only on special occasions like birthdays, something must have been really bothering her." Taylor was now becoming more and more worried about her best friend.

"She didn't say anything; it's more what she did. I offered her a lift home, with me and Dad, but she just turned it down saying she was already late and then she left. I feel bad now though, 'cause this morning I found out it takes her forty five minutes to walk to and from school, so I'm giving her a lift in the mornings now, but by walking she just made herself later, but she would not let us give her a lift."

"Basically." Taylor concluded. "Something bad is going on in Gabi's life right now and she's clearly not going to tell us what it is. So we just need to let her know we're all here for her and then maybe she'll open up to at least one of us."

"I'm gonna go look for her." Troy said as she started getting up from the table. "I feel bad that I was the one she asked for the hug yesterday, especially since that was the day she met me, but if she needs another hug right now, before next lesson, then I want to find her and give her one." Troy said as he collected his belongings.

"Troy, Gabi is like a little sister to me, don't feel bad for being her place of comfort, at least she asked for some, as long as she keeps doing that and doesn't completely shut us out, then please go find her." Chad said sincerely.

Troy gave Chad a small appreciative smile for giving him permission to go find Gabriella and then left the cafeteria in his search for Gabriella.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy made his way through the crowds of students that were in East High's long corridors, he wasn't sure where he'd find Gabriella, but Zeke has last seen her heading in the direction of the gym, so that's where he was heading.

The closer he got to the gym, the less students filling up the corridors there were, the corridor leading towards the gym was smaller than the others and so was too small for people to hang out in.

As he entered the gym he heard a ball bouncing and knew someone was shooting hoops, as the turned the corner around the bleachers he saw the source of the bouncing, Gabriella.

He stood and watched as she picked up one of the balls lying by her feet and walked to stand on the free throw line, she lined the ball up, bent her knees, jumped and sent the ball flying through the air into the hoop, nothing but net.

"Wow, no one told me they had a girls team her as well, you the captain?" Troy asked, as he made his way over to Gabriella.

"Nope, no team, so no captain." Gabriella said, seeming completely unfazed that someone had just made her jump.

"So how come you're so good then?" Troy asked, as he picked up a near by ball and stood next to Gabriella on the free throw line.

"Before your Dad came, the old coach, he knew my Grandparents since they were little. When they both died I took it hard, and so did he, so I'd come in here, at lunch and after school and shoot hoops with him. We'd talk about anything and everything, but mainly we talked about my Grandparents, like how, even though they were gone they still cared about us both. After a while of us shooting hoops everyday, he actually started to teach me how to play properly." Gabriella said, as she took another shoot, shortly followed by Troy.

Gabriella laughed as she picked up her ball. "He said my technique was rubbish, and that if I was going to be here everyday I had to at least look like I knew what I was doing, hence me being so good. When he died suddenly, a year and a half ago I was shocked, his assistant coach told me what had happened, but he said I was still allowed to be in here when ever I wanted."

Troy didn't know what to say. "Dad said his assistant had said something about the old coach dying and that there was one particular girl who had special permission to shoot hoops when the gym was free, I didn't realize that was you, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, no one really knows I come in here, they found out about the gardens, but here, they haven't got a clue. When your Dad first started he came in, on his first day, and found me shooting hoops, I said I'd leave but he said he'd never seen anyone of my height be this good at free throws, he even stayed and gave me some tips."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, he's good like that. So I came to find you because everyone is worried about you again, I said I'd come find you because you at least asked me for a hug last night. I told them I'd come and offer you another one before next lesson, so hug?" Troy asked, as he held his arms open for her to step in to.

She did, she wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face into his chest, savouring the warmth and comfort that was coming from being in Troy's arms.

"So, you wanna tell me why you were crying? Zeke said he thought you may have been crying." Troy said, leaning back to look in Gabriella's eyes.

"It was nothing, just some rubbish we were talking about in daily living class, it's nothing."

"Are you sure because Ryan and Kelsi said you were really quiet in class."

Gabriella pulled herself out of Troy's arms. "I get that everyone is worried about me Troy, I really do, but please just believe me when I say I'm fine, stop worrying." Gabriella said as she grabbed her belongings and left the gym.

Troy knew that something that had happened in that class had really upset Gabriella and now rather than stop worrying about her, he was worrying about her even more.

**TGTGTGTG**

That afternoon as school finished Troy waited outside Gabriella's classroom to offer her a lift home after he'd finished practise. He was really worried about her, and after speaking to the gang had decided that he should offer her a lift home, in an attempt to get her to open up more.

"Hey Troy, I thought you had practise after school." Troy's thoughts were interrupted by Gabriella.

"Oh yeah, I do, I just came to ask you if I could give you a lift home tonight, save you from being late again."

"Erm, no thanks Troy its okay I'll walk, I need the fresh air, I'm starting to get a headache."

"Even more reason for you to let me give you a lift, even if it's just to my house and you walk the rest, what do you say?"

"Troy, please stop worrying, I know you're all worrying about me." Gabriella said, turning to the rest of their friends who had gathered around them, knowing Troy's plan. "But please stop because I'm fine, maybe a little sleep deprived but I'm fine, so just leave it okay?"

She didn't stay to hear an answer, she just started walking in the direction of the classroom her Scholastic Decathlon meeting would be held.

**TGTGTGTG**

As soon as her meeting ended Gabriella made sure she left the room before Taylor even had a chance to collect her things. She quickly walked down the corridors ignoring Taylor's calls for her to stop; she made it out of the front doors without Taylor catching her up and walked straight past Troy and Chad, who were standing by Troy's truck.

"Has she gone?" Taylor asked, as she came up and leant against Chad.

"Yep, she walked straight past us babe, didn't make eye contact with any of either of us, did she ignore you as well?" Chad asked, pulling Taylor into a hug.

"Yes, she just kept walking, I knew she could hear me, but she just kept on walking, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Taylor sighed and buried her face in Chad's chest.

Chad kissed the top of her head. "Babe, she may be at a low point in her life right now, but you know Gabi as well as I do, she wouldn't hurt herself, she'd be too worried about leaving us all."

"Yeah you're right, can we go home now?"

"'Course we can, we'll see you tomorrow Troy." Chad said, as he led Taylor off towards his car.

Troy watched them walk off before getting into his truck and starting his engine, he had something he needed to do before he went home for the night.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief as she reached her destination, her headache had only gotten worse in her meeting and walking home definitely didn't help.

She knew she could have taken Troy up on his offer but she also knew her friends had been talking about her behind her back, and were probably behind Troy asking her if she wanted the lift in the first place.

She knew in her heart that Troy really was worried about her, so was everyone else saying that, but she just couldn't talk.

She couldn't tell them the real reason why she was so upset yesterday.

She couldn't let them know that her lack of sleep wasn't due to people outside, but instead some people in the same room as her.

But she definitely couldn't let them know about the place she had to call home.

As she put her key in the lock and opened the door she knew she could finally be herself and stop living a lie.

"Hey Mandy, I'm back, how are they?" Gabriella asked the middle aged woman who stood in the hallway.

"Hey sweetheart, they're better than they were, they've just woken up, they're in the lounge, they were asking for you." Mandy said with a smile.

Gabriella gave Mandy a smile in return before turning towards the lounge.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

"GABWI!"

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy sat in his truck and watched as Gabriella disappeared behind a large wall, which surrounded an even bigger house. He didn't want it to seem like he was stalking her, but something about her home life meant she didn't want anyone anywhere near her home, and he just had to know what that something was.

Now, he knew what that something was.

Now, he knew why she didn't want people seeing her home.

Now, he knew why her daily living class had upset her so much.

Now, he realized that family clearly wasn't an easy subject for her.

Now he thought he'd be able to talk to her and help her through everything, little did he know that inside that house, there were two very special people, who would make this situation all the more complicated.

**TGTGTGTG**

**Here's chapter two for you guys, what do you think?**

**Who is Mandy in relation to Gabriella?**

**What building did Troy see Gabriella going into that would make family a hard topic for her? **

**Most importantly, who are these two special people, that play such a big role in Gabriella's life?**

**Think you know the answers? Then let me know, I'd love to know what you think!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	3. Opening Up

**Here is chapter three, enjoy!**

Opening Up

As Gabriella walked down the road the next morning she did her best not to cry. Last night had been another sleepless night, due to the people around her and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

As she neared Troy's house she had a decision to make, did she walk straight on past, or did she take Troy up on his offer and grab a lift to school.

As she was about to walk past when she saw a family across the street, all happy and together, and it was that, that made her make a right turn and start walking up the Bolton's driveway.

She took a deep breath before stepping forward and pressing the doorbell, she stepped back and waited for someone to answer. Soon enough a tall, red haired lady answered the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" The lady asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're Mrs Bolton, I'm Gabriella Montez, one of Troy's friends from East High, and I was wondering if I could speak to him?"

At the mention of the young lady's name, Lucille Bolton had no doubt in what she had to do.

Last night after Troy arrived home from following Gabriella he told his Mum everything, he just needed to tell someone. Lucille had listened to all of Troy's concerns, and was the reason why Troy would be trying to get Gabriella to open up to him this afternoon when the students finished school early for teacher training.

"So you're Gabriella, I've heard so much about you already, don't worry it's nothing bad, please come in, Troy has just popped upstairs to grab his school stuff, he won't be long." Lucille stood back, opening the door further, allowing Gabriella to step inside.

Gabriella looked around and took in the loving feeling of a family home, the pictures that were spread nicely around the place, the smell of breakfast, the smells and feelings she so longed to feel again.

"Hey Mum, who was at… Oh, Hey Gabriella, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I was wondering if your offer for a lift was still available; I didn't get much sleep again last night."

"People outside again?"

"Yeah, something like that." Gabriella answered avoiding eye contact with Troy.

"Well I was just about to leave, so let's go." Troy said as he opened the front door.

"See you later Mum." Troy said, as he allowed Gabriella to walk out of the door, before he turned to look at his Mum. "Hopefully I won't be alone." Troy told her, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left.

Lucille had known exactly what he'd meant. When they'd talked last night, they decided that Troy would ask Gabriella back to theirs and then he would try and get her to open up, in the hope that being some where comfortable would make her more relaxed, and she would open up.

**TGTGTGTG**

The drive to school had been silent, not an uncomfortable silence but a silence that indicated to Troy that Gabriella was very close to breaking point.

Troy pulled into a parking space, but didn't get out of his truck straight away, instead he turned to Gabriella, and was about to try and put his plan into action when she beat him to it.

"Troy, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course you can, what's up?"

"Not here, not now, it'll be too hard for me, what are you doing after school?"

"Well, seeing as we have a half day I was gonna go home and spend some time with Mum, but I was wondering if you wanted to come back to mine for a bit, what do you say? Wanna come hang out for the afternoon?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, I'll just text home, let them know I won't be back when I first said." Gabriella gave Troy a small smile as she took out her phone and texted Mandy.

Troy smile to himself, Gabriella had just started off his plan for him, and from how things had started, it looked like it would be easier than he first expected.

**TGTGTGTG**

As the lunch bell rang declaring the end of the school day for today, students ran out of the school to the awaiting school buses, which had been arranged to pick them up and take them home early.

"Guys what do you all say to coming back to mine and chilling out for the afternoon?" Chad asked, as the gang made their way to their cars.

Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor all agreed, but Troy spoke up for him and Gabriella.

"Sorry guys, but me and Gabriella already have plans, any other time and we would, but we made plans, and well you know."

"Yeah we do, don't worry, you guys go have fun, and we'll see you tomorrow." Chad said on behalf of the gang, they all knew that if Gabriella was going to be alone with Troy she may well open up to him.

They didn't know his plan though, he and Lucille had figured out that if they hadn't bothered to try and get Gabriela to open up before now, waiting a little longer wasn't going to hurt them.

Everyone said their good-byes, before getting into their respective vehicles and heading off to their different destinations.

"You still okay to have a chat back at mine?" Troy asked, once they were on the road.

"Yeah, as long as it's okay with you and your Mum."

"Of course it is, I have something to admit first though. I followed you home last night, I know it was wrong and I'll understand if you hate me for it, but I was worried about you, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything else until I knew you were safe at home. I didn't know you lived in a care home Gabriella, I'm sorry." Troy said, keeping eyes firmly set on the road.

"It's okay, the following me home I mean, I actually makes my job a little easier now, 'cause I won't have to explain everything to you. Thanks for letting me come back to yours, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this." Gabriella said, as she forced herself not to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll talk and I'll help you, my Mum, I told her everything last night, she's a Psychologist, she said she might be able to help as well, I can't watch you suffer anymore Gabriella, it's too hard, I've only known you for two and a half days, but I want to help you." Troy said softly, as he quickly shot Gabriella a smile.

"I'd like that Troy, I think I'm finally ready to admit, I can't keep going on as I am." Gabriella admitted.

"Well then we're off to a good start, because admitting you need help is the first step to getting it." Troy said, as he turned the radio on and allowed the music to fill the truck for the rest of the journey.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Hey Mama, we're home." Troy called into the house, as he and Gabriella stepped inside.

"I'm in the kitchen." Lucille answered.

"Okay we'll be through in a second." Troy then turned to Gabriella. "Just put your stuff down here." He said, indicating to the large step at the bottom of the staircase. "And if you don't mind can you take your shoes off, it's kinda a house rule."

"No worries, we have to do the same, or wear shoes that we don't wear outside." Gabriella answered, as she did as Troy had asked her, before following him through to the kitchen.

"Hey you guys, how was your morning of school?" Lucille asked, as she finished making some sandwiches.

"Pointless." Troy answered, as he tried to pinch one of the sandwiches, only to have his hand swiped away by his Mum.

"Troy we have a guest, please help yourself Gabriella." Lucille said, as Troy just stood there looking hurt.

"It's okay I'm not really that hungry."

"Gabriella we are not having this argument again, you haven't got to pay us back, and we don't mind you having some of our food, so please have some lunch, I know you're hungry you didn't eat at break either."

Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just used to it being you have what you've got and there isn't usually much to spare, they feed us at home, of course they do, it's just I'm the oldest one there and the food isn't exactly catered for someone of my age, it's more for the younger ones, so I don't usually eat a lot. Will you be offended if I can't eat everything?" Gabriella asked Lucille.

"No sweetie, of course I won't, just eat what you can, and the rest I'm sure Troy and Jack will finish off later, they are male after all!"

Gabriella laughed, as she started to put some sandwiches on her plate.

"Is it okay with you if we grab some food and then go get comfy in the lounge Gabriella, we can talk while we eat." Troy asked, as he grabbed some glasses from the cupboard. "Orange or apple juice?" He asked, as he made his way to the fridge.

"Apple please."

"Okay, can you grab my plate and I'll bring the drinks, you saw the lounge on the way in, make yourself at home." Troy said as he put the juice cartons away.

Gabriella made her way through to the lounge, leaving Troy and Lucille alone.

"She agreed to come then?"

"Nope, she asked me if she could talk to me before I even had a chance to ask her, she said it would be too hard at school, so I asked her to come back here, she's finally admitting she can't cope anymore Mum, I don't think this afternoon is going to be easy."

"It won't be Troy, I can tell you that for nothing, but you've picked things up from how I work, just be there for her, offer her more hugs, let her talk at her own pace, don't push her and you know where I am if you need me."

Troy gave Lucille a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to join Gabriella in the lounge.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy placed his plate on the table and picked up his drink while he waited for Gabriella to finish eating. He had initially said to Gabriella that they could talk while they ate, but when he went through to the lounge and saw Gabriella soaking up the feeling of being in a family, he decided that he'd let her get comfortable with being there, before they began to talk.

As he sat and drank his drink he looked over to see Gabriella struggling to finish what she had on her plate.

"You don't have to eat it all, Mum told you she wouldn't be offended if you didn't 'cause me and Dad will finish it off for her, don't force yourself you've eaten loads as it is." Troy said, giving Gabriella a comforting smile.

Gabriella returned his smile. "I think you're right, I've eaten a lot for me, and I think I'll pop if I eat any more, remind me to thank your Mum though it was really good." She said, as she put her plate on the table and took a small sip of her drink before putting it back down.

"Yep she's a great cook, you'll have to taste one of her meals at some point, they're even better."

Gabriella let out a sigh, she was here for a reason, she had asked Troy if she could talk and he was prepared to listen, but she was scared.

No one had ever asked her back to their house for a chat before, no one ever seemed to care before, she knew they did, but it only ever seemed to be at school. Now the new boy was prepared to sit and listen, and she was finally ready to sit and talk.

"Troy?"

"Yeah."

"Could I maybe have a hug?" Gabriella asked, avoiding making eye contact with him.

Troy gave her a smile as he shifted along the couch and held his arms out for her to snuggle in to; she rested her left arm over his stomach and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Where do you want me to start?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Wherever you feel the right place to start is. " Troy answered simply as he continued to hold Gabriella in his arms. He wouldn't admit this to anyone yet, but he was already beginning to become quite fond of the brunette haired beauty in his arms.

"It was Me, Mum and Dad for ages just the three of us together and happy. When I was thirteen Dad lost his job and everything went down hill from there. He refused to find another job saying it was Mum's job to provide for us, not his. He'd sit around the house all day getting drunk and watching TV or playing computer games, he'd play violent games and he told me that he needed to practise what he saw in his games." Gabriella took a deep breath as the tears began to fall.

"He would abuse me, and Mum, verbally and physically, but he hurt me more because Mum could give him pleasures he didn't want off of me. When I was nearly sixteen Mum announced that she was expecting, twins, now I had to put up with a drunk Dad and an overly hormonal Mum, which just made Dad even angrier. He would hurt me and shout at me when Mum's hormones got her angry at him, I just took it, I didn't want to upset Mum because she was so happy. I'd go to Mum's parents house, I didn't tell them what was happening, I didn't think they would believe me anyway, but I went round there and just spent time with them, and we became very close, they just thought I felt neglected because Mum was pregnant, they never thought anything else was happening." Gabriella took another deep breath and just let Troy hold her, while she relived everything she was telling him.

"When Mum was eight months pregnant she went into labour early, they said that she would be okay, but she wasn't. She delivered the twins just fine, Dad was by her side being all supportive, but it was once they were both delivered that things went so wrong. She started to bleed, badly, she bleed out so much that she lost consciousness, they were going to give her a blood transfusion, but then her heart stopped beating, that coupled with the fact she was still bleeding meant she was pronounced dead whilst giving birth."

Troy spoke for the first time since Gabriella had started. "I'm so sorry Gabi; I never thought anything like that had happened, I'm sorry." Troy apologised while gently kissing Gabriella on the head. Both knew what he had done, but neither one of them reacted; they both kind of liked it.

"Dad didn't know what to do, everyone was crowding round us, trying to help us look after two newborns and the preparation for Mum's funeral. The funeral happened quite quickly and Dad acted like everything was okay, so our relatives left thinking Dad and I would get on okay, the two of us together, they couldn't have been more wrong. The very day they left the abuse started again and it was worse, he was blaming me for Mum's death and the fact there were two screaming babies in the house."

"Your Dad blamed you for your Mum's death?" Troy asked, shocked that someone would do that to a sixteen year old girl.

"Yeah, I put up with it for just under a month, until he started getting careless with the way he handled the twins, that was when I couldn't take it anymore. One night when I'd put the twins to bed I took the house phone and called the police, I told them everything. They came straight away and arrested Dad, he put up a fight but I'd been keeping a record of what he'd done, and the police said that alone was enough to have him taken away. A police officer stayed with us at home that night, they said they didn't want to disrupt the twins, I didn't go to bed I was too scared, but apparently I fell asleep against this female officer at half one in the morning." As Gabriella took a break, Troy gently twirled her hair round in his fingers.

"The next day we packed and were moved into Butterfly House as you've seen, and we've been there ever since."

"What about your Dad?"

"He was put away for life, but he died two weeks into his sentence, he somehow stored up on pain killers and overdosed."

"How old are the twins now?" Troy asked, curious about the two small people who seemed to pay such a big part in Gabriella's life.

"The day you started at East High, they turned one. I was crying that morning because it wasn't only their birthday but Mum's anniversary as well. That night and last night there wasn't anyone outside, it was the twins keeping me awake, they haven't be very well recently and they just won't sleep, they keep waking up at half four, five in the morning and won't go back to sleep, but they won't let me go back to sleep either."

"What about your Grandparents, you said you were close, why don't you live with them?"

"They died when Mum was six and seven months pregnant. Grandma died of a heart attack and then they think Grandpa died because he couldn't live without her, I didn't have anywhere to escape to anymore, and they never got to meet the twins." That was it, Gabriella had finally told someone everything, and now it was all too much. She just cried into Troy's chest, while he kept a firm hold on her, and simply allowed he to let all of her hurt out into the open.

"What are their names? You've told me they're twins, but you haven't even told me if they're boys or girls, come on, what are they?" Troy asked, wanting to find out more about Gabriella's only remaining family.

Gabriella wiggled out of Troy's arms and walked over to her bag, she fished around in it until she found what she wanted, then returned to Troy.

"Their names are Alex and Katie, they turned one the other day, and they really are everything that I live for." Gabriella said, as she handed Troy a photo of the twins at their birthday party.

"It was Mandy's idea, the lady in charge back at Butterfly, to have a party, I didn't want one, but she said I had to move on. They all think I'm holding on to the past, but my Mum only died a year ago, my Dad less than that, they just expect me to be happy straight away. They all think I'm depressed because I've never talked to anyone about this before, they'll be shocked when they find out I've spoken to you about it. Mandy is lovely though, we're the only family unit she has at Butterfly, and we've been there the longest, so she's quite fond of us."

"Well I can officially say these are the cutest one year olds I have ever seen, do they talk much yet?"

"Not really, it's mostly baby babble, but they know the basics, their favourites are up, ug and Gabwi at the minute. Up means they want to be picked up, ug is what they usually shout when they run at you and hug your legs, and Gabwi is their latest version of Gabi, but I like it, so I let them off!" Gabriella joked.

"Do you want to meet them?"

"Do you know what, I think I would. Would now be okay with Mandy?"

"Yeah, it's after lunch time, so it should be fine. Can I use your bathroom before we go though, they can tell when I've been crying."

"Yep, go through to the kitchen, turn left, first door on your left, Mum's in there if you some how manage to get lost."

"Thanks, I won't be long"

Troy smiled as Gabriella left the room, never would he of guessed that Gabriella had been through so much in such a short amount of time, but now she'd spoken about it, he was sure he'd be able to help her get her life going back in the right direction.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, I hope you like it, I think I do!**

**Next chapter Troy will meet Alex and Katie and also Mandy back at Butterfly House.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. Butterfly House

**I am so overwhelmed by all the reviews I've been getting, thank you all so much! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Butterfly House

Butterfly House is a care home about an hour away from the centre of Albuquerque. It's a children's care home where children go if they no longer have someone to look after them; whether that be because their parents are ill, in prison or no longer with us, Butterfly House is a care home where they are taken while they wait for a family to foster and then hopefully adopt them.

Gabriella was the oldest child there and had seen so many other children come and go, and although she was the oldest, her brother and sister were the youngest and it was because of this that they were still there.

You see anyone would be happy to adopt to beautiful one year olds, but no one will adopt two one year olds with their seventeen year old sister in tow.

Gabriella refused to be split up from the twins, she was their only family and they were hers, they were each other's worlds and separating them just wasn't an option for Mandy and her staff.

Mandy, is a middle aged, plump lady with a heart of gold who is in charge at Butterfly, she'd do anything for anyone and has worked at Butterfly House for longer than Gabriella has been alive.

She could clearly remember the day when the Montez trio had arrived; a scared sixteen year old and her two new born siblings. Things weren't easy to begin with, Gabriella refused to be separated from the twins and insisted they were given a room together, and so when the twins didn't sleep in their own room Mandy allowed Gabriella to take them to hers where they immediately feel asleep.

As the twins spent their time at Butterfly growing up, Gabriella spent it trying to forget everything that had happened to her. Mandy knew it wouldn't be easy for her and had often tried to get Gabriella to open up, but with no avail, Gabriella wouldn't speak to any one; she just got on with life like nothing had ever happened.

As the twins got closer to the age when they would start asking questions Mandy knew she had to get Gabriella to admit to what had happened, before she had to relive it by telling the twins.

Which is why, as Troy turned off his truck's engine Gabriella started to worry about what Mandy would say.

"Hey, you okay? I thought I was supposed to be the worried one, getting to see inside of where you live and all; you look more worried than me." Troy spoke softly to Gabriella, knowing she was still shaken from their talk back at his.

"Yeah I know, its just I've been in denial for a year now, and well now I've told you everything I don't know what Mandy will say. She's been trying to get me to speak about everything ever since we arrived, but I'd just shut down, I was scared, she knows what happened, I figured she just wanted me to get it out of my system, I'm not sure what she'll say because I spoke to you and not a care worker."

"Gabi she'll just be happy you've spoken to someone she won't care who, now come on, I really want to meet the twins and I bet they've been missing you, so come on out of my truck!" Troy said, as he opened his door and waited at the front of the truck for Gabriella to get out as well.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Hey Mandy, I'm back." Gabriella said, as she and Troy stood in Mandy's office doorway.

"So I see, and who is this handsome young man you bring with you?" Mandy asked, wondering if this was the Troy Gabriella had mention a few times over the past couple of days.

"Mandy this is Troy, Troy this is Mandy." Gabriella introduced the pair to each other.

"Oh, so this is Troy, well it's very nice to meet you Troy; I'm guessing you're here to meet the twins?" Mandy asked, as she and Troy shook hands.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you of course."

"It's absolutely fine with me, I just need you to sign the visitor's book and then we're away." Mandy said, as she handed Troy the book and a pen.

"How are they Mandy?" Gabriella asked, obviously anxious to see her siblings.

"They aren't too bad sweetie, they cried when you left this morning, but it was only for ten minutes then they forgot all about it, they're in the downstairs soft room waiting for you, I told them you'd be back early today, I think they understood."

"Mandy, you know when I text you early and said I'd be late, well Troy invited me back to his, and well we talked, I told him everything Mandy. I'm sorry, I know I'm probably supposed to talk to one of you, but, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to talk and Troy offered to listen, so…"

"Gabriella sweetie, I don't care who you've talked to, you've told some and that's all that matters, just don't shut down on us now, okay?"

Gabriella nodded as Mandy enveloped her in a hug. "Now go see those little people of yours, and make sure you look after her Troy, if she cries in front of the twins they'll cry too so…"

"I'll watch her Mandy, don't worry. "

"Thanks Troy, Gabi just remember house rules shoes…"

"Yeah I know, shoes off, we will don't worry." Gabriella replied, as she took Troy's hand and led him towards the downstairs soft play room.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Mini Montez's!" Gabriella exclaimed, as she and Troy approached the room the twins were in, and leant against the safety gate stopping them from escaping. "How ya doin'?"

Alex and Katie turned at the sound of Gabriella's voice and immediately started to make their way towards her.

"Gabwi!" They both exclaimed, as they reached the safety gate, holding onto the gate's bars to help them stand up.

"Oh yeah, that's something they just mastered as well, walking." Gabriella said turning to Troy. "You ready to go in, 'cause if you aren't you can stay out here for a bit, you've only just met me, so I don't blame you if you aren't ready."

"Gabi, I came here to meet the twins. I came here to play with the twins, so yes I'm ready to go in, and I may not have known you that long, but I can already tell you that you're the best big sister these guys could ever ask for." Troy said, as he reached over and ran a comforting hand through Gabriella's hair.

"Watch out then you two, we're coming in!" She unhooked the gate and as soon as they realised what was happening the twins stepped back, ready to pounce on their sister.

"Gabwi, up." Katie requested, as she stood in front of her sister with her arms up in the air. Gabriella bent down and picked up a little sister, she then turned to look for Alex.

"Alex buddy, you wanna come up as well?" Gabriella asked Alex, who was watching Troy as he shut the gate.

Alex completely ignored Gabriella and instead made his way over to Troy. "Up." Alex requested of the new person who his sister seemed to like.

"Can I?" Troy asked Gabriella. "I don't want to upset him."

"Troy he just asked you to pick him up, you won't upset him, he just wants to be at the same height as the rest of us, don't you buddy?" Gabriella asked Alex, who gave a simple response.

"Up."

This time Troy didn't hesitate, he bent down and picked up Alex, who had his arms up in the air waiting. "Is that better little guy?" Troy asked Alex, who had already made himself comfortable in Troy's arms, burying his head in the crook of Troy's neck, the same way Gabriella had done earlier and Troy picked up on this.

"Seems the crook of my neck is a very popular place to hide in today Alex, ask your big sister." Troy said, as he tickled Alex's tummy making giggles erupt from the little boy's mouth.

"That would be because the crook of Troy's neck is a very comforting place to hide in Katie." Gabriella told her sister, as she went and sat on one of the red bean bags in the room. "You two wanna join us?" She asked, once Katie was situated nicely in her lap.

Troy was about to answer but Alex started wiggling in his arms so he put him down. "Well your brother doesn't, but I will." Troy said, as he took a seat next to Gabriella and Katie on another bean bag.

"Don't be offended, he's only one, his attention span is pretty much non existent, but he'll be back in a minute you watch. You wanna go join him?" Gabriella asked, Katie who was wiggling in her lap. Katie simple placed her hands on Gabriella's knees, and pushed herself up to go and join her brother.

"So…" Troy said, as they watched Katie and Alex interact with each other. "The crook of my neck is comforting place to be, then is it?" Troy asked Gabriella with a teasing nudge.

"Yep" Gabriella said as the blush started to rise in her cheeks. "And I wouldn't mind being there again, if I was invited back any time soon" Gabriella responded, giving Troy a side ways glance.

"Come here then." Troy said opening his arms as if it was such an effort, but knowing that this hug, and all the others he'd given her recently, meant a lot to Gabriella, she'd clearly given out a fair amount of hugs, but obviously hadn't received many in return.

Gabriella snuggled into Troy's embrace, as they settled back against the soft play room wall behind them. "I'm sorry if I seem clingy, but I don't tend to receive a lot of hugs." Gabriella said, confirming Troy's earlier assumption.

"Gabi, you don't seem clingy at all, I'm not a person who gives out many hugs, but I'm pretty convinced you deserve every hug I've given you recently, and more." Troy replied, pulling Gabriella closer to him.

"Brace yourself." Gabriella told Troy, as she watched the twins stand up from their previous activity.

"Why?" Troy asked, tucking some of Gabriella's hair behind her ear.

"Mini me's about to attack." She said just as Alex and Katie started charging in their direction.

"UG!" The twins cried, as they pounced on Troy and Gabriella's laps, and made themselves comfortable.

"What can't I even have a hug now without you two getting jealous, I am telling you Troy, if you value your looks, don't come here to often, you just end up battered and blue." Gabriella said, as she moved Katie's elbow from it's position dug into her stomach, and Alex's hand from her face, as he tried to use her for support to stand.

"Well you live here, and you still have your looks, so I think I'm good to visit frequently, if that's okay with you guys of course." Troy said, as the twins once again lost attention, and made their way off to do something else.

"I think we'd be offended if you didn't." Gabriella said, as she wrapped her arms around Troy's body, returning his hug.

**TGTGTGTG**

When Mandy approached the soft play room later in the afternoon, the sight she was met with made her smile.

Troy and Gabriella sat cuddled up in each others arms, softly talking to each other, as the twins laid asleep in their laps.

"That is the stillest they have been all day." Mandy said, as she made her way in, and sat down on a large soft shape.

"Yeah, well Troy wore them out so they'll probably sleep 'til dinner now." Gabriella responded, as she ran her hand through Katie's hair.

"Speaking of dinner, I've been having a lovely chat with your Mum Troy, and she has asked that you return home, shower and change and then come back here, pick up Gabriella, who will also be showered and changed, and then drive back to yours for dinner, and she isn't taking no for an answer." Mandy told the pair.

Gabriella was about to protest, but Mandy beat her to it. "Before you start young lady neither am I, the twins will be fine without you, they probably won't even realise you've gone, but Lucille and I both agree that you need to stop being their Mum for a bit, and go out and have some Gabi time, you deserve it, right Troy?" Mandy needed back up with this, and she was hoping from the teenager's growing closeness that Troy would be that back up.

"They're both right Gabs, besides I don't think I'm ready to give you back yet, and you can taste Mum's amazing cooking, so what do you say?"

"I say yes, but can we maybe talk more, about what we tell the gang and stuff?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy nodded as Mandy got up and took Alex from his lap. "Okay, your Mum said dinner is being served at seven and it's now three, so you have three and a quarter hours before you have to be back here at six fifteen to pick up Gabi, so go, we'll see you later." Mandy then bent down and picked up Katie, before making her way out of the room.

"You sure you're okay about me coming over for dinner?" Gabriella asked, as she tilted her head to look Troy in the eyes.

"I have never been more sure about anything today, other than the fact that you are beautiful Gabriella, and don't you let anything that's ever happened to yet make you doubt that." Troy said sincerely, as he got up to leave, but not before placing a sweet kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

"I'll see you at six fifteen." He said, as he left a dazed Gabriella in the soft play room, trying to figure out exactly what had happened this afternoon, and what was still to come.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is chapter four, hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	5. Just be Gabriella

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys; it means the world right now. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Just be Gabriella

"Lucille that was lovely, thank you." Gabriella said, as she finished her portion of Lucille's famous lasagne.

"That's okay sweetie it was pleasure, it was actually nice not to be the only woman around here for once."

Gabriella laughed. "Would you like any help to clear up?" Gabriella asked feeling it was the least she could do after Lucille had put in so much effort.

"Gabriella I couldn't possibly ask you to do that, you're our guest, Jack and I will do it, you and Troy go and relax."

"Are you sure, I don't mind honestly, I'm used to it, I help in the kitchen every day after dinner, I really don't mind."

"I know you don't sweetie, but that is why you're here, to get you away from helping and being a Mum to your brother and sister and to just be yourself for a bit. The only thing I need you to do tonight is just be Gabriella." Lucille told her.

"I agree Mum, so Gabriella's first job of the night is to come upstairs with me and relax while we chat." Troy said, as he began to get up from the table.

"You two can go upstairs, but no funny business." Jack warned, causing Gabriella to turn a dark shade of red at getting romantically intimate with a boy.

"Just ignore him Gabriella, he can be very immature when he wants to be, you guys can go and chat upstairs, it's not a problem." Lucille assured Gabriella.

Gabriella gave them a small smile before turning and following Troy out of the room.

"Jack please be nice to her, she's just relived some really horrible memories, the last thing on her mind right now is making out with Troy, so grow up will you." Lucille said, as Jack sheepishly started to clear the table.

**TGTGTGTG**

"What are we gonna tell the others?" Gabriella asked, Troy as he came back into the room after grabbing them some drinks.

"I don't know Brie, it's honestly up to you, whatever you feel the right thing to do is I'll support you, and you know it." Troy said, as he put the drinks down on his bed side table.

"That's the thing, I just don't know what to do, it's been over a year now, and every time they've seen me since then n-none of them have e-even tried to ask me what's wrong or even o-offer me a l-lift h-home, they all know h-how far away f-from sc-school I live. I-I just don't u-understand how p-people who are s-supposed to be m-my friends can't figure out that I-I've been to hell and back over the p-past year." Gabriella stuttered, as the tears poured from her eyes, and she fell back onto Troy's bed and rolled over onto her front so he couldn't see her crying, he didn't need to see that again.

Troy immediately went over to her and laid down next to her, propping himself up on his elbows. "Brie please don't cry, we'll sort this out, I promise you, please roll over so I can give you a hug." Troy pleaded with Gabriella.

Slowly Gabriella rolled over into Troy's awaiting arms. "I'm sorry, I'm just afraid of what everyone will think of me for not telling them."

"Brie they should be worried about what I think of them for not picking up on you being so down, you're right they _are_ your friends, they just need to understand what the signals are for a very upset friend, that's all." Troy, said as he ran a soothing hand through Gabriella's hair.

"Listen, we'll talk to everyone at the weekend, we'll invite them round here and we'll all sit together and we'll _both_ tell them everything, okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, and snuggled further into Troy's embrace as he reached over and grabbed his TV remote to see if he could find something funny on television to cheer Gabriella up.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was three in the morning when Gabriella woke up to crying coming from the other side of her room. Moaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes before making her way over to the twins.

Sure enough as she had expected, Alex was wide awake and crying his heart out.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Gabriella asked, as she picked him up and cradled him close to her body in and attempt to calm him down.

Alex's cries turned to whimpers, allowing Gabriella to change him, before crawling back into her own bed with him in her arms.

"This is happening way to often little one, isn't it, hey?" Gabriella cooed over Alex, as the door opened and Mandy came in.

"Hey sweetie, I heard crying, who is it this time?" Mandy asked, stepping further into the room.

The twins had been a little under the weather recently, and although they seemed to be fine during the day, it would be at night when their noses would run, and they'd have night tremors, making them cry and wake up an already sleep deprived Gabriella.

"It's Alex, I've changed him and everything is fine there, but his nose is running and he is a bit warm, he's never been warm before." Gabriella explained.

"How about I go get him some medicine to bring his temperature down and then we can all go back to sleep?" Mandy asked. Receiving a sleepy nod from Gabriella she left the room.

As she sat with Alex in her arms, Gabriella noticed Katie's legs waving around in the air, indicating to Gabriella that her little sister was now also awake.

Laying Alex down on her bed, she got up and made her way over to Katie.

"Hey little lady, what are you doing awake? We're not having a party you know; we're supposed to be asleep." Gabriella said, as she lifted Katie from her crib and took her over to the changing table, so she could change her like she had with Alex.

As Gabriella was settling back down on her bed with the twins Mandy walked back in.

"What are we having a party in here or something?" Mandy asked, as she sat herself down on the end of Gabriella's bed.

"I told them we're not supposed to be, but apparently they don't quite understand that concept." Gabriella said, as she pulled the covers up around her body more.

"Is she the same as him, or did she just wake up due to the movement?" Mandy asked, as she took Alex into her arms to administer the medication.

"Her nose isn't as runny as his, but I think her temperature is slightly higher, so it's probably a good idea if she has some of that as well."

"Good job I brought two spoons then isn't it." Mandy answered, as she placed Alex back down on the bed and scooped Katie up in return.

Gabriella sighed as Mandy finished giving Katie her medicine and placed her back down on the bed.

"Why don't you go sleep in my room and I'll stay here with these guys, you've got to get up and go to school tomorrow." Mandy offered a tried Gabriella.

"No thanks, we both know that they won't even think about going back to sleep without me here, and besides you'll have to put up with them all day tomorrow, so it's fine Mandy, you can go back to bed."

"Okay I'm not going to argue with you, but just remember you can't keep living like this sweetie, you have to let others look after them sometimes as well. Why don't you contact Troy, he said you could, remember, he pretty much insisted on it."

When Troy had brought Gabriella back to Butterfly that evening she was nearly asleep and had admitted to him that the twins and been keeping her awake for the past few nights. Troy had told both Gabriella and Mandy that Gabriella could phone or text him any time she wanted, especially when the twins wouldn't go back to sleep at night.

Mandy had no problem with this, but Gabriella had protested saying she didn't want to disturb Troy, but she still took his number anyway.

"I might contact him, I'll see how quickly these guys fall back to sleep, thanks Mandy."

"Its okay sweetie, you two behave for your sister and I'll see you in the morning." Mandy said, as she left the room, shutting the door behind, causing the room to bask in the glow of the twins' night light on the opposite side of the room.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sighed. She'd been lying there for half an hour now and the twins were showing no signs of going back to sleep.

"You guys better hope I don't fall asleep at school tomorrow, because if I do it's all your fault." Gabriella stated, as she reached for her phone on the bed side table and typed a quick text to Troy.

_Sorry to disturb you, but I've been aw__ake with these guys for nearly an hour now, could really use a hug right now :( _

As she waited for a reply, Gabriella pulled the twins towards her and made them lay down on either side of her as she wrapped her arms around them.

"If you guys are gonna stay awake then fair enough, but at least lay down for me." Gabriella pleaded as the twins settled down against her, their thumbs immediately finding their mouths for them to suck on for comfort.

It was then that her phone started to ring, instead of come through with a text.

"Hello." Gabriella answered quietly.

"_Hey Brie, are they asleep yet?"_ Troy's sleepy voice asked through the phone.

"Nope, but they have settled down a bit, so that's always promising."

"_I'm sorry you have to go through this, why did they wake up?"_

"They're both running temperatures and Alex has a runny nose, plus I think he had a night tremor, he woke me up by crying, I think our movement is what woke Katie up though." Gabriella sighed.

"_Hey it's okay, did you give them anything for their temperatures?" _Troy asked, calmly, sensing Gabriella's worry for her siblings.

"Yeah, Alex woke Mandy up so she gave them some baby medicine, I think it's starting to take affect though, they're both nearly asleep now."

"_That's good to hear. You know if I could I'd give you a hug right now."_

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah I could really use one, I'll just have to have an extra long one tomorrow, won't I?"

"_Yes, that you will. Speaking of tomorrow I'll come get you from Butterfly, you gonna be really sleep deprived by then, and if you walk I'm not sure you'll survive the day without falling asleep."_

"It's okay, I've already told the twins it's their fault if I fall asleep at school tomorrow, the staff all know about them anyway, so they'll probably be able to tell without me even having to explain." Gabriella said, as she looked down at the twins, only to notice they were finally asleep.

"Troy I'm gonna go now, they've finally fallen asleep so I can hopefully get some more as well now, thanks for calling though."

"_It's no problem Brie honestly, I'll see you tomorrow morning, is it okay to pick you up at say seven forty-five?"_

"Yeah that's great, night Troy"

"_Night Brie, sleep tight."_ Troy said, as they both hung up and snuggled down in bed to go back to sleep.

Troy in his large double bed and Gabriella cuddled up with her brother and sister, both thinking about just how much they liked the other.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	6. Together

**I can't believe how many reviews I've been getting, they all really inspire me, so thank you! Anyway, chapter six, enjoy!**

Together

It was seven thirty the next morning when Troy pulled into the gardens of Butterfly House, he had told Gabriella he'd pick her up at seven forty-five, but he knew she was worried about the twins and he was hoping by going into to see them, he could reassure her that they would be okay while she was at school.

As he climbed out of his truck he saw that the front door was already open and Mandy was standing there with a little, blond haired boy in her arms.

"Morning Mandy." Troy greeted, as he got closer.

"Morning Troy, Isaac here saw you arrive so we though we'd come and open the door for you, didn't we Isaac?" Mandy asked, turning to the small boy in her arms.

Isaac nodded his head vigorously. "Down now please." He asked Mandy.

"Okay buddy, go play in the lounge and I'll come find you in a bit." Mandy told Isaac as he ran off towards the lounge.

"I take it Gabi phoned you when I left them last night then?" Mandy asked Troy, as she led him into her office so he could sign the visitor's book.

"Yeah she text me first but then I called her back, I could tell just from the text the twins were giving her a tough time." Troy said as he signed the book.

"Are the twins any better now?" He asked, as he slipped off his shoes, remembering house rules.

"Yes and no, their temperatures have gone down a bit, but they've both got runny noses and they're being really grumpy because of their night time party, as Gabi and I have called it, so we aren't having that good of a time so far this morning." Mandy explained.

"So does that mean Gabi is not only tired but reluctant to leave them as well?" troy asked.

"Yep, she's up there now trying to get them dressed, you can go up if you want, just go out of here, up the stairs to your right and their room is the one on the right, it's the only room on the right so you can't really miss it."

"Okay, thanks Mandy."

"No Troy, we should be thanking you, I can see the changes in her already since she opened up to you, so thank you."

Troy just shrugged his shoulders, as if to say it's not a big deal, before leaving Mandy's office and heading up the stairs.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella leant back against the wall as she sat on her bed after dressing the twins and packing her school bag. She didn't want to go to school, she was tired and worried about the twins, but Mandy had told her that she had to go because the twins would be fine here with her, and that she'd phone her if there was any change.

As she sat and watched the twins crawl around the floor there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said wondering who it was, none of the other children at Butterfly ever knocked before they entered rooms.

She sat and watched as the door opened and Troy stepped in. "Oh hey Troy, I thought you said you'd be at seven forty-five, that's ten minutes away, I'm not ready to go yet."

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting you to be ready, I got here early so I could come and check on the twins, how are they?"

"Grumpy, tired and not themselves at all, Mandy gave them some more medicine after breakfast so they're lively right now, but they still aren't right, they're crawling everywhere, usually they walk, they just aren't up to it I guess." Gabriella said, as she scooped up Katie who had sat herself down on her feet.

"Next time you're going to sit down, can you avoid my feet please little girl." Gabriella asked Katie, as she tickled her, causing a half hearted laugh to come from Katie's mouth.

"See, she hasn't even got the energy to laugh properly." Gabriella sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it Brie, they'll get better soon. How are you? Did you get much sleep after we finished talking?"

"A little, but not much, these two may have been asleep, but they were really restless, then they woke me up at five again this morning, so when I start nodding off in class I give you permission to wake me up." Gabriella joked.

"If I could I'd let you sleep, but I think we'd both get in trouble if I did that." Troy said, taking Katie off Gabriella as she handed her to him and made her way over to Alex.

"On the other hand." She began, as she sat down on the floor and pulled Alex into her lap. " Alex has learnt a new word, haven't you buddy?" Gabriella asked the little boy curled up in her lap.

"Oh really." Troy asked. "What would that word be?"

"This, Alex who's that?" Gabriella asked her brother as she pointed at Troy.

Alex looked over to where his big sister's finger was pointing and his eyes lit up when he saw, _who_ she was pointing at.

"TWOY!" He exclaimed loudly, as he pushed himself out of Gabriella's lap and attempted to walk over to Troy. He failed after a few steps, but was helped by Gabriella, as she picked him up on the way back to her bed.

"Wow, when did he learn to say that?" Troy asked, clearly amazed.

"This morning, I was getting him dressed and telling him that you were coming to pick me up and he just suddenly said it. You're lucky, it took him nearly a year to say my name, he learnt yours over night, she'll be saying it soon as well though, when one of them picks up on something, the other soon follows." Gabriella explained.

"Well I'm truly honoured, but we better be going if we want to actually get there on time"

"Yeah, if you can bring her, I'll bring him and we can take them down to Mandy to look after, before I get too attached and refuse to go to school at all." Gabriella said, as she placed Alex on her hip, and slung her bag over her other shoulder.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy pulled into his parking space at school he looked over at Gabriella to find her asleep. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, but he knew he had to wake her up, the question was how.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Troy slid across the seat in his truck and gently started to shake Gabriella so she'd wake up.

"Mmm, leave me alone, I wanna sleep." Gabriella said, as she reluctantly opened her eyes to find herself next to Troy in his truck.

"You really are tired aren't you Brie?" Troy asked, as he brushed some of Gabriella's hair out of her face.

"More than you'll ever realise. I like the name Brie, by the way, no one has ever called me that before, so I think it's gonna stay that way, you are the only one who can call me Brie, it can be your name for me, if you like." Gabriella said, as she stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I would love to call you Brie, and I'm honoured to be the only one to call you it."

"Can't you take me home and say I'm sick, I really don't wanna go in there, I'm worried about what the others will say, especially since we didn't go to Chad's yesterday, they'll tease us all day." Gabriella said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Then let them." Troy said, as he wiped away her lone tear, before others could fall. "We know the truth, we know that you came to mine and we talked, and we both know that I'm here for you. So, we're gonna go in there, act like we normally would and ignore any childish comment Chad has got to say, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and snuggled against Troy's chest. "You said I could have an extra big hug today." Gabriella mumbled from her spot against Troy's chest.

"I know I did and you can have more than one if you want, but I'm thinking here is probably the wrong place for it, unless you want some of Chad's comments to be true."

"I guess you're right, thank you any way though, I already feel better."

"Good." Troy said, as he kissed Gabriella's hair. "Now, grab your bag and let's head inside before we get in trouble without you falling asleep in class." Troy joked, as he and Gabriella pulled apart and got out of his truck to head inside and face what their friends had to say.

**TGTGTGTG**

As the morning announcements finished and Ms Darbus gave her class permission to talk, Troy turned round to look at the brown haired beauty at the back of the room, only to find her the way he'd found her on his first day, her head down on the table and, as he looked closer he could see her body shaking, she was crying.

The only difference, Troy noticed, was that Taylor wasn't with Gabriella trying to get her to talk; in fact no one had spoken to Gabriella all morning, they'd all said hi but then turned to talk to Troy, making Gabriella feel she was invisible.

Troy made his way over to Gabriella's desk and crouched down next to it, like how he'd done on his first day.

"Brie?" He asked, making his presence known. "What's up why are you crying?" Troy's concern could be heard clearly, as he placed a comforting hand on the small of Gabriella's back.

Gabriella turned her head so she could look Troy in the eye. "I wanna go home." She whispered, as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hey now, no crying okay? You wanna go home because you're being ignored, or because you already miss the twins?" Troy asked, trying to figure out what he was dealing with.

"They're already ignoring me and I haven't even done anything wrong. What are they gonna be like when I do tell them the truth? I don't think I can wait 'til the weekend to tell them, I want to tell them today, that way they can think what they want of me, but I can go round knowing I have a clear conscience." Gabriella said, as she sat up and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Okay." Troy said, as he looked across the room to where their friends were all sitting in a group. "We've all got a free period next, we'll ask them to meet us on the rooftop, we'll tell them everything up there, is that okay with you?"

Gabriella nodded and stood up ready to make her way over to their friends.

**TGTGTGTG**

Chad watched as Troy got up from his seat and made his way to Gabriella.

"Guys, is it me or they getting closer?" Chad asked the rest of his friends, who in turn all turned to look at Troy and Gabriella.

Taylor sighed. "Gabi's crying again, I feel bad for ignoring her now, she hasn't even done anything wrong. We're ignoring her because she spoke to Troy instead of one of us, when really we should be supporting her for opening up, I'm gonna go and apologise, she's my best friend, I can't just sit here and watch her cry, especially when it's my fault she's crying."

"I'd hold your horses their babe." Chad told his girlfriend. "It looks like they're coming over here."

The rest of the gang stopped their conversations as Troy and Gabriella got closer.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted, as he and Gabriella arrived next to the group. "I'm not gonna mess about here, you've upset Gabs over the way you've treated her this morning, but she still wants to speak to you all anyway, then you can start making judgements." Troy spoke sternly to the group, but still quietly took Gabriella's hand in his, and interlaced their fingers.

"Whatever plans you've got for our free period, cancel them and meet us up on the rooftop, that's where you'll learn the truth, and if you don't show up, then my respect for you really will go down." Troy concluded, as he turned round and led Gabriella back to her desk.

The gang sat in silence watching their friends walk away; they knew that if they wanted to keep their whole gang together, they'd be up on that rooftop as soon as they could get out of this room.

**TGTGTGTG**

This was it, the moment of truth and Gabriella was no longer sure if she'd be able to tell her friends what she was so easily to tell Troy.

"I'm here, so stop worrying and spacing out and just remember I'm here for you to fall back on, you are not alone in any of this." Troy's voice broke Gabriella from her day dream, just as footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

Silently the gang made their way over to Troy and Gabriella and sat down around them.

"I'm sorry for lying to you all for so long, I'm sorry for making you all worry so much and I'm sorry if you think I've pushed you all away by talking to Troy, he just seemed to turn up when I was about to break." Gabriella took a deep breath, before once again reliving the memories that had given her nightmares for the past for few years of her life.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Gabs, I don't even know what to say, I'm so so sorry." Taylor said, as she got up to give Gabriella a hug.

"It's not your fault; you aren't mind readers after all." Gabriella replied, as she wiped away her tears.

Troy sat silently and watched as, one by one, their friends went up to Gabriella and apologised. He was angry that none of them had ever thought about giving Gabriella a lift home, or ever sitting down with her and having a proper chat, but right now he was just proud of the fact that Gabriella had managed to get through telling them all.

Troy was brought back to the real world when he heard Chad calling his name.

"Troy I think we owe you an apology and a thank you. I think we need to apologise because you were right to be angry with us for ignoring Gabriella, and for not talking to her sooner, we messed up and put a lot of pressure on you to watch over Gabs, and for that we are truly sorry, right guys?" Heading nodding and 'yeah's' could be seen and heard coming from the group.

"But we need to thank you. You let Gabs into your home and talked with her and you just simply took care of her, you gave her what she seems to have been wanting for so long now, so from the bottom of our hearts, _thank you_, without you, Gabs could have gone on for who knows how long keeping everything bottled up"

Troy simply shrugged. "I couldn't just sit round and watch her suffer; I'm sorry for coming across annoyed with you guys, group hug?"

No one hesitated as they gathered round Gabriella and enveloped her in a massive hug, everyone smiling and knowing that they would _all_ help Gabriella heal from everything she'd ever been through.

**TGTGTGTG**

As the final bell of the day rang the next day, Troy quickly made his way to his locker, before going out and hopping into his truck.

Gabriella hadn't shown up at school today and although he'd phoned her, he'd been unable to get through because her phone was switched off.

As he pulled into Butterfly's grounds, the door once again opened before he was even out of his truck.

"Isaac." Troy greeted the little boy who stood behind the opened door. "Are you supposed to open the door by yourself?" Isaac looked up at him innocently, before turning around and pointing inside, just as Mandy appeared.

"It's okay Troy, I opened the door, but had to stop a mini hurricane taking place in the hall, so I left Isaac here to greet you, did you say hello Isaac?" Mandy asked, the blond haired boy.

Isaac shook his head, before turning to Troy. "Hello." He said while waving madly.

Troy chuckled and waved back as Isaac ran off to play.

"She's sick." Mandy answered Troy's unasked question. "She was up all night throwing up, meaning she lost even more sleep than she already had done, and the twins slept through it all. She got up, got dressed and brought the twins down to breakfast, but there was no way she was coming to school Troy, she could barely stand up, how she carried them both down stairs, I don't know." Mandy said, as she shut the front door and led Troy through to her office, to once again sign in.

"Is it okay for me to go and see her?" Troy asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Of course it is sweetie, she may be in bed but I doubt very much she's resting, it's pretty much impossible to rest during the day in this place, I bet you she's sat up there doing her homework, she really didn't want to miss school."

"I bet, but it's okay, the teachers all said they were fine with her not being there because they were all just reviewing things Gabi had already taught herself, they said she deserved the rest, but hoped to see her back soon." Troy replied.

"Yeah I phoned the school this morning, they were fine with it then as well, if you wanna leave you shoes in here today you can, the little ones are on a rampage, if it's in the way they move it."

"I think I should leave them here them." Troy said, as he slipped off his shoes and headed out of Mandy's office door.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he was stopped by his name being called, he turned around to see Mandy pointing down the hall. He looked in the direction she was pointing in and sure enough in the door way of the lounge stood the twins.

"TWOY!" They both shouted as they charged down the hall way at him. He crouched down in just enough time to catch them both as they crashed into him.

"UG!" The twins proclaimed loudly, as they wrapped their tiny arms around Troy.

"Take them up to see her if you want, I've kept them away from her all day, they'll be missing each other." Mandy said, as she walked pass Troy and the twins towards the lounge.

"Right then you two." Troy said, as he scooped the twins up and rested one on each hip. "Let's go make your sister better."

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat in bed doing her English homework, she hated being sick and she hated being off school, so the least she could do was do her homework.

As she finished the last question, the door opened and the twins came bounding in, shortly followed by Troy.

"I thought I told you two to go in quietly, for all you knew you sister could have been asleep." Troy said to the twins, who had found their toys and were now playing. "Although we all know that was never gonna happen." Troy said, smiling at Gabriella as he took a seat at the foot of her bed.

"How you feeling?" He asked, as he took away the homework she'd just finished and put it in her bag.

"Like absolute rubbish, there is no way you can rest in this place it's may hem. How was school?"

"Sam old, same old, the teachers all said not to worry about not being there because they were just reviewing things you already knew, but they all hoped to see you back soon."

"I was gonna come in, but Mandy said there was no way, apparently I cold barely stand up, honestly I can't remember much of this morning, it was kind of a blur. Can I have a hug? I never did get my extra big one yesterday." Gabriella said, as she moved over in bed to make room for Troy.

Troy smiled as he settled himself down next to Gabriella and held his arms open for her to snuggle into.

"I could've used a hug last night you know, I hate being sick. Mandy looked after me, but it's not the same as having someone there who really cares and isn't just doing it because they have to."

"Brie, Mandy cares and you know it."

"I know but I'd still rather you'd have been the one looking after me." Gabriella said, as she hid her face in the crook of Troy's neck.

"I'm gonna ask you something now, and probably make a complete fool of myself, but I think you feel the same way, so I'm gonna go for it anyway. Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella nodded from her hiding place. "Troy I'd be honoured, but I'll warn you now, I've never been in a relationship before, I might mess things up."

"Nah, you won't do that 'cause I won't let you." Troy said, as he planted a soft kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

"Thank you Troy."

"For?"

"For looking after me, for coming to see me today, for bringing the twins in and for asking me to be with you, it all means so much."

"I'm glad, because you guys mean a lot to me and I plan on spending a lot more time with all of you, so you better get used to it."

Troy quickly got up off the bed and scooped up the twins to take over to Gabriella. They whined, but soon stopped when they saw their sister.

Troy sat back down and let Gabriella snuggle back into him.

"Ug" Katie said, as she crawled towards her sister and settled down on her lap, shortly followed by her brother who took up residence on Troy's lap.

"Yep Katie you're right there, but your gonna have to get used to hugs like this from now on, because me and you sister are together now, so I'm allowed hugs just as much as you."

Gabriella laughed from her spot against Troy's chest, for once in a very long time, she felt like it wasn't just her and the twins, she felt like she had some one else to help her, and most of all, that some one was now her boyfriend.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is, hope you liked it.**

**Is there anything people would like to see happen between Troy and Gabriella, something simple away from the twins. Some Troyella time! Any ideas let me know:)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	7. A Night Apart

**Here's the next chapter for you. A big**** thank you to Clembo29 for the idea they gave me for this chapter, I won't tell you what it was because it will ruin it for you, but they know what they did. Anyway, chapter seven, enjoy!**

A Night Apart

The sun coming through his blinds the next morning is what woke Troy from his peaceful slumber. Stretching, he rolled over to see that the time on his alarm clock read 9:00am, that was late enough for him to have had a lie in, but still early enough to stop his Mum coming in and waking him up herself.

Pushing himself out of bed he made his way through to his en-suite to shower and get ready for the day. He was going to spend it with Gabriella and the twins, there was no doubt in that, but he wasn't sure exactly how they were going to spend their day.

That was until a brilliant thought hit him, swimming. It was a reasonably warm day outside and swimming was always a great way to pass the time, he just needed to run a couple of things by his Mum, and maybe Dad, before he could put his plan into action.

**TGTGTGTG**

Jack and Lucille weren't afraid to show their affections to each other in front of their son, in fact they found it was a great way to make him leave the room so they could talk.

As Lucille stood over the stove making pancakes, Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind, moved her hair to the side and began slowly kissing down her neck. Lucille soon gave in to Jack's touches and leant in to his embrace, but still keeping an eye on the cooking mixture in front of her.

"I thought I told you two before, get a room." Troy said, as he entered the kitchen.

"And I thought I told you before, we have to do this more often than other parents do because you haven't got a girlfriend for us to embarrass you in front of." Jack said, as he moved his arms to wrap around Lucille's waist.

"Yeah well, you can take that back right now dear father, because as of yesterday afternoon, I have a girlfriend, so you can't pull that one any more.

Lucille was in shock as she turned off the stove and dished up the pancakes.

"Care to tell us who?" Lucille asked, not wanting to pry, but still really wanting to know.

"Gabriella." Troy answered simply, as he took the plate that was being offered to him and began to eat.

"Do you approve?" Troy asked, as he finished a bite of pancake.

"Yeah I do, a) because she's a really nice girl and b) because she's is unbelievable good at hoops." Jack concluded.

Lucille laughed. "Is that all you ever think about, basketball?" Lucille questioned her husband.

"Nope I think about you as well." Jack began.

"Okay." Troy butted in. "I do not want to know where this is going, so now that you approve of my new girlfriend, I have some questions."

His parents stopped what they were doing and looked in his direction for him to continue.

"Mum, you know how Gran and Grandpa have gone on holiday?" Lucille nodded. "And they said we could borrow their pool if we wanted?" Lucille again nodded. "Would it be okay if I took Gabriella and the twins for a swim?"

"I can't see why not, but have you asked Gabriella if they are allowed to go?"

"No not yet, I wanted to run it by you first."

"Well I haven't got any problems with it, and I know your Grandparents would be happy for you to use the pool, any other questions?"

"Yep, can I borrow your car?" Troy knew this would be the question most likely to receive a no.

"Why?" Jack asked with a mouth full of pancake, he clearly hadn't listened to what Troy had been saying.

"Because three of them and one of me equals four, my car only sits two, not to mention the fact the twins will need their car seats anyway." Troy explained.

Troy and Lucille sat and watched as Jack processed what Troy had just said, and before long the penny dropped and Jack nodded.

"Now that your father has caught up with what is happening, yes Troy, you can use my car, just make sure you strap the twins' car seats in properly."

"Don't worry Mum I will." Troy said, as he got up from the table and put his plate in the sink, before returning back to his Mum and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, you just made two very small people's day very exciting." Troy said, as he left the room to phone Gabriella.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat on a bean bag in the soft room watching the twins happily play around her. The twins were pretty much better with only the odd cough and sniffle here and there, Gabriella on the other hand didn't feel so great. She hadn't been physically sick since yesterday morning but that didn't stop the fact her stomach was still churning. Mandy had given her plain crackers last night and plain toast this morning and although she had kept them down, she still didn't feel one hundred percent.

Gabriella was brought out of her thoughts quick enough to catch a small sponge ball that came flying in her direction.

"Alex I told you before buddy, you are allowed to throw these in here but not at people, okay?"

Alex looked at his big sister with his big, brown Montez eyes and slowly walked in her direction.

"Ug Gabwi." He said softly, as he wrapped his tiny arms around his sister, settling himself in her lap.

"Yeah buddy hug." Gabriella replied, as she wrapped her arms around Alex and bit her lip to stop the tears collecting in her eyes from falling.

Realising her play mate had gone; Katie stopped what she was doing and made her way towards her brother and sister, and settled herself down on the part of Gabriella's lap that Alex wasn't occupying.

Gabriella unwrapped one of her arms from around Alex and wrapped it around Katie, they all started to get comfortable when Gabriella's phone rang, causing her to completely unwrap herself from the twins and reach up to grab her phone from the windowsill.

Looking at the caller ID and realising it was Troy, she took a deep breath before answering, knowing he'd pick up on her being down.

"Hey." She answered, as happily as she could.

"_Hey beautiful, how you feeling?"_

"I've felt better, but I'm okay, and for the record I am not beautiful, not today anyway."

"_Yeah well I don't care what you __say; you are beautiful, so live with it."_

"Fine, if that's what my boyfriend thinks then I guess he can be right." Gabriella said, as she twirled some hair around her finger and listened to Troy chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Don't laugh at me Bolton, I'm still trying to get used to the whole, having a boyfriend thing, you are my first you know."

"_Yeah I know, and I'm honoured. Anyway I did phone with a purpose, believe it or not, are you and the twins allowed to come out or do you have to have prior permission from Mandy?"_

"Nope, we're allowed to go out, why?"

"_Well it's a nice day out and my Grandparents have gone away, leaving my family__ the use of their pool, I just wanted to know if you and the twins wanted to come swimming today?"_

Gabriella thought for a moment. "Yeah, why not, it'll be nice for the twins to get out of here for a while, one question though, your car only has two seats, how are we all gonna get there?"

"_I'm already way ahead of you there Miss Montez, Mum said I can borrow her car, it's quite big, so there'll be plenty of space for both of their car seats."_

"You've got this all planned out haven't you?"

"_Yep, pretty much I just need you and the twins and then my plan is complete, will you be ready if I__ come pick you up in half an hour, at around ten?"_

"Yeah I think we can manage that, see you then."

"_Definitely, see you soon."_ Troy said, as the conversation finished and they both hung up.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said, getting the attention of her siblings. "We're gonna go swimming!" She exclaimed, as the twins looked at her strangely, but still clapped their hands as they picked up on her enthusiasm.

**TGTGTGTG**

"CANNONBALL!" Troy shouted, as he jumped into the pool.

It was an hour since Troy had picked the Montez's up from Butterfly, and after driving for half an hour and then getting the twins into their gear, which was easier said than done, they were ready to swim, and Troy had decided he'd test the temperature of the water.

"Okay, who's next?" He asked. "The water is nice and warm."

"Good 'cause I wouldn't be getting in there if it wasn't." Gabriella said, as she sat down on the edge of the pool and dangled her feet in the water.

"You not getting in?" Troy asked, as he swam over and placed himself between Gabriella's legs.

"I wanna get these two in first, then I'll get in, if I pass them to you, you can take them and place them in the water, they might cry for a second or two but they'll soon like it."

"Okay, do you want me to keep hold of them?"

"Nope they've got there life vests on, just hold them for a second or two, get them used to the water, then they'll be fine to float around on their own. Alex buddy, come here." Gabriella said, as she held her arms out to Alex and waited for him to walk into them.

Wrapping her arms tightly around Alex she turned round and passed him to Troy, watching as Alex screwed his face up about to cry, but then got used to the water and floated off to play. After repeating the process with Katie it was Gabriella's turn to get in the pool.

"Can I have a hug?" Gabriella timidly asked, as Troy swam back in her direction after he settled Katie with her brother.

"You know you don't have to ask for a hug Brie you know that, come here." Troy placed his hands round Gabriella's waist as she placed hers on his shoulders, and he pulled her into the pool.

Troy didn't let go of Gabriella once she was in the water, instead he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"You're still not feeling that great are you?" Troy questioned his very quiet girlfriend.

Gabriella shook her head against Troy's chest. "I couldn't rest yesterday because it was too loud, I couldn't get to sleep last night and then when I did these two woke up, both of them from night mares; they of course ended up in my bed, causing me to get even less sleep. I did lay in for a bit this morning, but it's pretty much impossible in a house full of small children." Gabriella said, keeping herself close to Troy.

"You don't have to be in here if you don't want, you can go inside and get some sleep, I'll play with the twins." Troy offered.

"Its fine, I want them to get used to us being together so come on, or is my Wildcat afraid of water?" Gabriella teased, as she unwrapped herself from Troy and swam towards the twins.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was one in the afternoon when Gabriella finally got to flop down on the sofa next to Troy.

After having fun in the pool the teenagers had given the twins lunch, given them both a bath and then settled them down in the spare bedroom Troy would use when he was over, for a nap.

"I fell like I should be putting you to bed for a nap as well." Troy said, as Gabriella laid down on the couch and rested her head in Troy's lap, her feet resting against the arm rest.

"I don't, 'cause I'm quite comfy here, so I'd rather you didn't move." Gabriella said, as she rolled onto her right side, her face pressed into Troy's shirt, inhaling his freshly showered scent.

Troy didn't respond to this as a thought ran through his mind, Gabriella wasn't going to get better until she got a proper nights rest.

"Brie?" Troy spoke softly to his girlfriend, as he ran a gentle hand through her hair. "What would you say to staying at my house for the night, let someone else take care of the twins for once."

He didn't expect Gabriella to answer, he expected her to ignore him and continue her way into a peaceful slumber, but surprisingly to Troy she _did_ answer.

"Do you know what, I think I say yes, as long as it's okay with your parents and Mandy, I'd love to spend the night at yours." Gabriella answered, as she rolled onto her back to look Troy in the eye.

"I that case let's get the ball rolling." Troy said, as he leaned over Gabriella and picked up their phones from his Grandparent's coffee table. "You phone Mandy and I'll phone my parents, I'm sure they'll all say it's fine." Troy said, as he leant down and placed a soft kiss onto Gabriella's forehead, before sitting back up and phoning his parents.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella closed the door to the Bolton's spare room that night and let out a sigh of relief.

Both Mandy and Jack and Lucille had agreed it would be a great idea for Gabriella to have a night off and attempt to recover from yesterday's illness.

To her surprise the twins hadn't cried when she left them and had gone to be as easy as anything and were still asleep now, should just phoned Mandy who had assured her everything was fine and that she was to rest and recuperate.

Pulling the coves over her body, Gabriella allowed her body to relax into the comfort of the Boltons' spare bed, she just hoped that everyone was right and that this night away from the twins and the rest of the chaos back at Butterfly would help her get better.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was one o'clock in the morning when a blood curdling scream ran through the Bolton household.

Troy immediately shot up in bed, knowing exactly where the noise had come from he dashed out of bed and was met by his parents in the hallway.

Walking towards the spare room Troy opened the door to find Gabriella sitting up in bed, her knees pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, crying hysterically.

Quickly making his way over to the bed, Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms and rocked her back and forth while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Shhh Brie you're okay, no one can hurt you, shhh come on now don't' cry, it's okay you're safe."

"H-he got t-them, h-he tried t-to t-take them a-away." Gabriella stuttered out.

"Who did babe, what happened?" If Gabriella was willing to tell him about her dream, then he was willing to get all of the information out of her so she wasn't dwelling on it for longer than necessary.

"M-my D-dad, he w-went to B-butterfly 'c-cause I wasn't t-there, he g-got hold o-of t-the t-twins and he h-hurt them, he h-hurt t-them 'cause I wasn't t-there to p-protect t-them." Gabriella cried, as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Brie you Dad is dead, he can't get you or the twins, it was a dream sweetie, it was all a horrible dream and I promise you you're going to be okay, just stop crying for me, please."

Jack and Lucille stood in the doorway and watched as their son managed to calm a hysterical Gabriella, into quiet sobs.

"I'm not going back to s-sleep, I can't g-go back to s-sleep."

Lucille turned to Jack who instantly knew what she was going to say and gave her a nod in approval.

Making her way towards the bed, Lucille sat down next to the two teenagers and took Gabriella's hand in hers.

"Gabi sweetheart, would you be able to sleep again if you could sleep with Troy in his bed?" Lucille asked, her thumb running back and forth over Gabriella's knuckles.

Gabriella nodded, as she pulled her hand away from Lucille and wrapped it firmly around Troy's neck.

"Okay Troy take her back to your room and look after her, keep her in your arms and try and get her to sleep, she seems happiest in your arms."

Troy nodded in conformation and gently scooped Gabriella up into his arms, constantly reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Walking into his room, Troy gently kicked the door shut behind him and managed to get into bed with Gabriella still in his arms.

"Okay sweetie, I'm gonna lay down now, okay?" Gabriella nodded against Troy's chest, and allowed him to slide down in bed so that they were both lying down.

"I'm sorry your first night apart from the twins was so emotional, has it put you off doing it again?" Troy spoke softly to Gabriella, as his hand gently ran up and down her back, slowly but surely lulling her to sleep.

"It's not your fault I had a night mare, I get them sometimes, but I much prefer being in your arms than Mandy's, yours are much more comfy. As for doing it again, yeah I would, it is actually quite nice to let someone else look after them for once, especially if it means I can get some proper sleep and get to spend more time with you, then why not?"

"I'm glad 'cause I'd love you to stay round again, you know I love spending time with you. Maybe we could bring the twins over here tomorrow, get them out again, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, but I'm tired, can we sleep again now?"

"'Course we can sweetie, you wanna role over, or stay like this?"

"Stay." Gabriella said, as Troy's magic fingers did their work and slowly sent Gabriella back to sleep, with Troy hot on her tail.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is, chapter seven, hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	8. Starting to Heal

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

Starting to Heal

Troy had never woken up to anything so beautiful in his whole entire life, and he knew that if Gabriella hadn't of had that nightmare, he would be waking up alone.

Gabriella was still in the same position as when she had fell asleep, her head resting on Troy's chest and her left arm draped over his stomach.

Troy watched as Gabriella slowly started to wake up, he decided she was waking up to slowly and thought that he'd give her a helping hand, or kiss!

Troy leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's forehead, followed by one on her cheek, and then after taking a deep breath, he placed one on her lips.

Gabriella was awake when Troy kissed her forehead and cheek but she was comfortable so she didn't move, feeling Troy's lips on hers shocked her slightly, but didn't stop her from reacting to it.

As she felt Troy about to break off the kiss she started to kiss him back causing Troy to start kissing her again, slowly after their first sweet, but surprising kiss, the teens pulled back.

"Morning Beautiful." Troy said, as he pulled Gabriella up in his arms so her head was resting on his shoulder, but also so they could make eye contact.

"Morning." Gabriella replied, as for the first time that morning, she opened her eyes.

"Sorry if I shocked you, but I couldn't resist, your lips are amazing just like that kiss."

"Well I can't comment on how good of a kiss it was because that was my first, but all I do know is that it was definitely pretty amazing." Gabriella said, as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Listen, how about we get up and go and have some of that delicious breakfast I can smell my Mum cooking."

"Mmmm, can't we stay here for a while longer, I'm comfy." Gabriella said, as she snuggled closer to Troy.

"Me too babe, but if we don't get up soon then my Mum will come up here and get us, and then you'll just get an interrogation about last night. So you can be interrogated here, where there's no where to escape to, or we can go downstairs, and if the questioning gets too much then you can leave, okay?"

"Fine, but only if I can borrow one of your hoddies, I'm freezing."

"I think I can handle that." Troy said, as he got out of bed and grabbed a red hoddie that was slung over the back of a chair.

"Here, put this on, Dad got if for me when came her for an a visit after he got the job, he said the team were impressed with me already and that I deserved it, the only thing left to do is put the Wildcat logo on it and then I am truly a Wildcat, for now I'll just have to make do with having wildcat spirit."

Gabriella slipped the hoddie on and immediately inhaled the scent. "It smells like you, and it's warm, thank you."

"My pleasure, now come on." Troy said, as he went over to the bed and held his hand out for Gabriella to take. "I'm hungry, and if we don't get there soon, Dad will have eaten everything."

Gabriella laughed as she took hold of Troy's hands and allowed him to lead her downstairs.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat and listened as the voices in the other room started to get louder. The questioning had gotten too much for her and so she had excused herself and was now sitting in the corner of the Bolton's corner piece couch.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes as the shouting got louder, she didn't like shouting, her Dad would always shout when he was drunk, shouting scared her, and right now she wanted to get as far away from it as she could.

Suddenly everything went silent and Lucille appeared in the doorway.

"Is it okay if we have a chat? I'm sorry I was questioning you so much, I got into job mode and I shouldn't of, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just not used to people wanting to know about my dreams, normally Mandy sits with me in her arms 'til I stop crying and then she leaves, she has to look after me, she doesn't have to get to the bottom of everything, she deserves sleep as well."

"Of course she does sweetie, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't talk to you about your dreams, talking about them can make it better, it can tell us a lot about how your feeling and what's troubling you at the minute. So, can I come in?"

Gabriella nodded and so Lucille came in and took a seat to her left, being careful not to sit to close to Gabriella, knowing right now Gabriella was in a vulnerable state. Surprisingly though, Gabriella edged closer, and linking her arms through Lucille's rested her head on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go through this alone, you know that right Gabi? You shouldn't relive all those horrible memories and keep things bottled up inside, it's not good for you or anyone else, especially the twins, Troy's told me you said they know when you're upset."

Gabriella nodded her head against Lucille's shoulder. "Yep, they're only one, but they always know when I'm upset or unwell or feeling down, it's like they're psychic, it's quite scary really."

Lucille let out a soft laugh. "I should imagine it is, but I bet you know what they want exactly when they want it though, right?"

Gabriella silently nodded.

"Exactly." Lucille said, as she gave Gabriella a slightly playful shove. "Now how about we get Troy through here and we talk about your dreams, we'll go slowly, I promise."

"What about Jack, won't he mind, I don't want him to get angry with me, he might hurt me."

"Sweetie Jack won't hurt you, why would you think that?"

"Because you were all shouting, my Dad used to shout when he was drunk, it scared me, he would get in my face, and…and shout at me, I-I would cry so he shouted more." Gabriella spoke softly, as her voice started to break.

"Sweetie when we were shouting we weren't shouting at you, we were shouting at each other, we were angry with each other because none of us could agree on a way to help you, we all wanted to help you but we just couldn't agree on the best way to go about it. So how about I go get Troy and send Jack to his office, he must have some kind of lessons plans that need doing, yeah?"

Gabriella nodded, as Lucille planted a motherly kiss on her forehead, before leaving to get Troy and send Jack to his office. Gabriella wanted to talk about her horrible dreams, but she wanted Troy to be there as well, she felt safe whenever Troy was around, and knew he'd look after _when_ the tears started to fall.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy and Jack had sat in silence when Lucille had gone to speak to Gabriella, they had all agreed that because Lucille was the Psychologist it would be better for her to speak to Gabriella, but they still ended up arguing over it anyway.

After just sitting in silence for a while they decide it would be better to do something useful, and so they cleared up the breakfast dishes, rinsing them off, and putting them in the dish washer.

"Boys." Lucille said, trying to get their attention as she stepped back into the kitchen.

"We scared Gabriella by shouting because that's what her Dad used to do, she was really frightened, but I've managed to calm her down and she understands that you aren't gonna hurt her Jack."

"Why would I hurt her, you know I'd never do that."

"Yes and so does she now." Lucille said, as she stepped closer to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But you are the father figure in this house, and what did the last father figure she had do to her?"

Jack nodded. "I know Luce; she's okay now though, right?"

"Yeah, we had a hug and a talk and she wants to talk about her dreams, but she wants you there Troy and I said I would send you to go and do some school work Jack, is that okay?"

"That's a great idea, I've got some planning to do anyway, so I'll leave you guys to it." Jack said, as he gave Lucille a quick kiss before leaving the kitchen and going down the hall to his study.

"Troy you have one job in there, and that is to look after her, I think she wants you there because she feels safe around you, so you need to be her safety blanket, let her know it'll all be okay, alright?"

Troy nodded, as his Mum gave him the motherly hug he so badly needed.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy held Gabriella tightly as she sobbed into his chest, she had just revealed to Troy and Lucille that her dreams were happening more frequently than she had been letting on.

She'd told them that Mandy didn't know about all of the dreams she had, and that she only knew about the dreams when she came through to help with the crying twins and only then would Gabriella tell her.

On odd occasions Mandy has stuck her head in the door before going to bed herself and had found Gabriella awake after a dream, it was only then that she would sit with a crying Gabriella and hold her for a bit, other than that Gabriella always told Mandy she was okay to go back to bed, she hardly ever was.

"Shhh Brie stop crying please, everything is going to be okay, Mum can help you work through your dreams, just please stop crying sweetie." Troy spoke softly to Gabriella, as he rubbed silent circles on her back and twirled her hair around his fingers as he did.

"Gabriella can you look at me please sweetie?" Lucille said, as she waited for Gabriella to turn her head, Gabriella did, but didn't move away from Troy, she turned around so her back was pressed up against Troy, but she was still able to see Lucille.

"Sweetheart, you've been amazing and I'm so proud of you for telling us all this, so you don't have to tell us anymore, you've done enough as it is, just relax now and enjoy the rest of your weekend, is there anything in specific you want to do?"

"C-can the twins c-come over, it's n-nice to g-get them o-out of the h-home, and I-I want y-you and Jack t-to meet t-them, is that o-okay?" Gabriella said, as sobs carried on racking her tiny body.

"Its fine sweetie, we'd love to meet the twins. How about you guys go and get dressed and me and Jack will phone Mandy and then go collect the twins, their seats are still in my car, right?"

"Yeah Mandy said it was easier for us to leave them there because they're running out of room at the home." Troy answered.

"Okay." Lucille said as she got up. "I'll go speak to Jack, then we'll phone Mandy and go and collect the twins, by the time you guys have gotten dressed and spent so time together calming down, we'll be back, now go get dressed." Lucille said, as she left the room.

Silently Troy got up from the couch and pulled Gabriella with him, pulling her into his side once she had stood up. Wrapping his arm around her waist he guided her upstairs, determined that the rest of their day would be a lot better than the experience they had just had.

**TGTGTGTG**

Alex laughed as he sent another ball flying through Troy's basketball net.

"Nice job Alex." Troy said, as he pulled him close to his chest and spun him round making him laugh.

"Okay Katie, it's your turn, let's go." Jack said, as he picked Katie and a ball up and made his way over to the net.

"They're beautiful Gabriella, all of you are, they both look like you, who do you all take after? If you don't mind me asking." Lucille said, as she and Gabriella sat and watched the 'game' from the side of the court.

"It's fine I don't mind, the eyes are Montez eyes, they come from, Dad, apparently they go all the way through his side of the family, and the hair is Mum's, it's naturally wavy, which isn't easy when trying to push two one year olds hair."

Lucille laughed. "I can imagine, Troy always kicked up a fuss when I tried to brush his hair, and there was only one of him."

Gabriella looked over to the court to see Troy and Jack bent down to the Twins level, whispering something to them, which in return was making the twins giggle hysterically.

All of a sudden the twins came charging in her and Lucille's direction, and for the second time that week she found herself telling a Bolton to brace themselves.

"UG!" The twins shouted as they crashed straight into both women, Katie into Gabriella and Alex into Lucille, who he happened to have taken quite a shine to.

"Hey guys, you having a god time?" Gabriella asked her siblings, as Alex climbed over to join Katie on Gabriella's lap.

"Uce." Alex exclaimed, as he said one of his new words for the day, and leant back to try and find the person the name belonged to.

"I'm here buddy; now sit up before you fall backwards." Lucille said, laughing at Alex who had since crawled back to her lap. "Or you can come back over here, either way!"

"Ack." Now it was Katie's turn to practise her speaking, and show off the second of the new words the twins had just learnt.

"That's me." Jack said, as he scooped Katie up into his arms and took a seat on the grass next to Lucille and Alex.

"Aww, don't they look cute." Troy said, as he came up behind Gabriella and sat down, pulling her up towards him, so her back was resting against his chest."

"Yep, just like you." Gabriella said, as she leant back and gave Troy a kiss on his jaw line.

"Eww, cut it out you two." Jack said. "Yes, I finally said it; you have no idea how long I've wanted to sat that."

"Believe me Dad, I do." Troy said, as he tightened his grip on Gabriella, who had since hidden her face in the crook of Troy's neck, due to embarrassment.

**TGTGTGTG**

"If you're still shaking like that in the morning, then there is no way I'm letting you go to school, I'll even take you to mine so you can rest." Troy whispered to Gabriella that night.

"I'm fine Troy honestly, and besides I already missed one day of school, I can't miss another, teachers don't do catch up lessons forever you know."

"Yes I know that, but Brie you're snuggled down in bed and I can still see you shaking, even from here."

It was now ten thirty and after driving back to Butterfly in Lucille and Troy's cars, Troy and Gabriella were surprised to find that Mandy and Lucille had already agreed Troy could stay the night, to look after the twins and Gabriella, it was fair to say both teens were shocked at this, Jack had even packed Troy an over night bag.

Troy was lying on the floor in a sleeping bag and was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers.. Gabriella on the other hand, was snuggled down in bed with her full length pyjamas on and was still shaking.

Gabriella sighed. "I hate being me, I'm always cold when everyone else is hot, I hate it." Gabriella said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek, she tried to wipe it away without Troy seeing it, but it was too late he'd already seen it and was on his way over.

"Hey don't say that, don't hate yourself, you're still recovering from being ill, you body temperature is messed up, don't get upset over it though sweetie please." Troy said, as he sat down on the edge of Gabriella's bed, taking her left hand into his.

"Come sleep with me, I just want to be in your arms, please?"

"You don't need to ask twice, honey, budge over." Gabriella did as Troy had asked, and was soon curled up in his arms.

"That better babe?"

"Yes thank you, I'm sorry to be a pain, I can tell you now you won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Brie stop worrying, if we sleep, we sleep, if we don't, we don't, either way I'll be here, so close your eyes and try and get some sleep, okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head sleepily, and snuggled further against Troy's chest, slowly allowing sleep to take over her body.

Troy watched as Gabriella slowly fell asleep in his arms, even though it would only be a week tomorrow when they had first met, they were now together and he'd been able to break down some of her barriers, and was starting to help her heal from all the terrible experiences she'd been through.

Troy planted once last kiss into Gabriella's hair, before he to allowed sleep to take over his body.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, chapter eight, hope you liked it.**

**I know a lot of you want Gabriella and the Twins to end up moving in with the Boltons, and that may well happen, but just not yet for a while, so has anyone got anything they want to happen, small or large to anyone in the story, I want to keep it happy, but could it maybe use some drama?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	9. Why Me?

**Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy!**

Why Me?

The school day had finally come to an end, but it wasn't quite over for our group of Wildcats, they had their after school clubs to go attend; Drama club, Basketball practice and the Scholastic Decathlon club.

Gabriella was at her locker collecting her belongings to take home with her. She and the twins had all managed to sleep through the night, and both Troy and Mandy were happy for Gabriella to go to school.

As she collected the last of her belongings and put them into her bag, Gabriella was glad that she was only here for another hour, she wouldn't admit it but head was starting to really pound.

Happy she'd collected all of her things; Gabriella grabbed her bag and closed her locker door, only to find Ethan Harper and his buddies standing there.

Ethan was the head of East High's football team, and immediately hated Troy for becoming popular so quickly, Ethan had never been overly popular despite being the football team's captain, after all East High's main sport was basketball.

He was twice the size of Gabriella and this scared her a lot, especially when Ethan and his team mates surrounded her, causing her to back up against her locker.

"Look guys, she's all by herself, there's no one to protect her now, but then I guess you're used to that aren't you Montez, seeing as you're an orphan and all that."

"What do you want Ethan?" Gabriella was staying strong, but she knew if Ethan bought up more about her personal life, then she would easily break.

"I WANT TO HURT YOU." Ethan shouted, getting right in Gabriella's face, she flinched she hated shouting, and it looked like Ethan some how knew that.

"I'M GONNA HURT YOU BECAUSE YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND HAS ONLY BEEN HERE A WEEK AND EVERYONE LIKES HIM, INCLUDING YOU, AND BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND, YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON TO HURT." Ethan now had hold of Gabriella arms which were pinned against the lockers by her sides; she could already feel her wrists throbbing where Ethan had hold of her.

Gabriella and Troy hadn't hidden their relationship once they were at school, and clearly Ethan had picked up on this.

"Please don't hurt me, I haven't done anything wrong." Gabriella pleaded with Ethan, as the circle of football players tightened around them.

"Now that's where you're wrong Montez, because you're in a care home and we don't like kids who live in care homes, especially the ones who have to look after their own siblings and have stupid babyish nightmares as well, do we boys?" Ethan wasn't shouting anymore, but his face was right up against Gabriella's ear, and to her it felt like he was shouting.

"NO!" Came the football team's loud response.

"Brace yourself Montez, cause this is gonna hurt." Ethan warned, as he lifted his right hand and slapped Gabriella round the face. He then stepped back and punched Gabriella square in the mouth, splitting her lip and making her fall to the ground.

The rest of the team stood cheering Ethan on, as he kicked and punched Gabriella in her stomach and chest, causing her entire body to throb with pain.

What seemed like hours was actually ten minutes before Ethan gave Gabriella one final kick and walked off, closely followed by his team mates.

Gabriella laid on the floor, her back against the lockers, her whole body throbbing like the beat of a drum. Her stomach and chest hurt from where Ethan had laid into her, but why her back was hurting she wasn't sure. She though she could feel blood, or something wet against her back, and thought that maybe her back had been cut against the lockers.

Taking a deep breath Gabriella pushed herself up off of the ground into a standing position, it was painful, but she figured it would be easier than doing it in stages, she thought it would hurt more.

Picking her bag up from the floor, Gabriella slowly started making her way towards the one person who she knew could help make this all go away.

**TGTGTGTG**

The rest of the gang had been in the gym waiting for Gabriella for over ten minutes now. They'd all decided to meet in the gym before saying good-bye and going to their separate clubs.

For Gabriella to be late to anything was strange and very unusual, this was starting to worry Troy, until the gym doors opened and Gabriella staggered in.

She didn't make it to the court, where her friends were standing, her legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground.

Troy immediately dropped the ball he was holding and was straight away at Gabriella's side, the sight that met him scared him to death.

Gabriella was lying on her side with her arms wrapped around her stomach, and the blood that was still coming from her split lip had not only made it's way down her neck, but was now trickling back into her mouth.

Swearing under his breath Troy moved himself behind Gabriella and lifted her up until she was sitting between his legs and her back was resting against his chest and the blood was no longer making its way into her mouth.

"GUYS" Troy shouted across the gym to get his friends attention. "Someone get my Dad and call and Ambulance, she's hurt."

As Taylor pulled out her phone to call the Ambulance, and Zeke ran off to find Jack, Chad made his way over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabster, who did this to you?" Chad asked, as bent down to hold Gabriella's hand to offer her more comfort.

"E-Ethan H-Harper, h-he shouted a-at me T-Troy." Gabriella's voice was hoarse as she spoke, and tears began to fall as the pain from her chest made its way throughout her body.

"He can't get you here sweetie, its okay your safe now." Troy spoke softly to Gabriella as he ran his hand up and down her back, but soon stopped when she winced in pain, so instead moved his hand to run through her hair.

"Brie angel, can you tell us where it hurts?"

Gabriella nodded as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Your stomach?" Chad asked, and received a nod of confirmation from Gabriella, who then moved her hand to her chest. "Your chest as well?" Gabriella once again nodded, before allowing her head to fall back and rest against Troy's shoulder.

"Troy what's happening? Zeke said Gabriella was hurt." Troy breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his Dad's voice.

"It was Ethan Harper Dad, he did this to her." Troy told Jack, who had made his way over to them.

"It's okay, it'll be alright, did some one phone an Ambulance?" Jack asked.

"I did, do you want me to go wait outside for them?" Taylor asked.

"Yes that's a good idea Taylor, Chad you go with her. Zeke catch." Jack said, as he threw his office keys at Zeke. "Take Sharpay and go and collected my stuff from my office, it's all on my desk, easy to find. Ryan, you and Kelsi go and stand outside the gym and tell the rest of the team practise has been cancelled for the day, tell them I'm sorry and I'll explain tomorrow, now all of you go." The teens all did what Jack had asked and went on to their different locations.

"Gabriella, can you look at me please?" Jack asked, as he took Gabriella's hand in his and waited for her to lift her head from Troy's shoulder. "You, are going to be fine, the Ambulance is on its way, and I promise you Ethan will not get away with this."

Gabriella nodded her head before resting it back on Troy's shoulder and trying her best to forget the immense pain she was in.

**TGTGTGTG**

They may have only known him a week, but today was the day that they realised just how much he cared for their friend.

Troy hadn't moved from his seat in the waiting room since they'd arrived at the hospital. He'd been allowed to go in the Ambulance with Gabriella, but they'd sent him to the waiting room when they wanted to take Gabriella for tests. That was over half an hour ago, and now Troy was getting more and more worried that this wasn't a good sign.

"TWOY!" Two very small people were the only thing that brought him out of his trance. He immediately lifted his head when he heard the twins, and held his arms open for them to run into.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted the twins quietly, as he lifted them up and rested one on each knee. "You have no idea how nice it is to see you both." Katie and Alex just looked at Troy, before they wrapped their tiny arms around him, and snuggled against his chest.

"They were asking for you both after you left this morning, they were so happy to know they would get to see you earlier than expected." Mandy told Troy as she sat down next to him.

"I'm happy to see them to, I just wish it wasn't in this situation."

"Have they told you anything Troy?" Lucille asked her son, as she sat down on his other side.

"Nope nothing, they took her away half an hour ago Mum, something bad has happened, I just know it." Troy told his Mum, as he leant his head on her shoulder.

Lucille was about to reassure Troy, but a doctor entered the room causing everyone to go quiet.

Dr Greene was dark haired man in his late twenties, and Troy just hoped that what he was about to say was good.

"Troy, she's going to be okay, she's in a lot of pain, but she's going to be okay. I can explain her injuries here, or we can step outside, your decision." Dr Greene offered.

"Everyone in here cares about Gabriella, you might as well tell us all now, instead of it being repeated numerous times." Troy answered, as he adjusted the twins' positions on his lap.

"Okay, her lip was bleeding so much because it wasn't just her lip which was bleeding, she had a small cut under her lip where most of the blood was coming from, we though we would have to give her stitches, but the bleeding finally stopped so she just has a small cut. Her chest and stomach hurt as much as they did because she has four broken ribs, two on each side, these will cause her the most pain, and it'll be that way for a few weeks, we've put her on pain relief which she'll be on for a month, when she'll come back for another x-ray to see if the ribs have healed. Other than that she's fine, she's just finished speaking to the police and has told them everything, they've taken picture evidence of her lip, wrists and have copies of her x-rayed ribs, she's incredibly shaken and scared, and she hasn't stopped asking for you and the twins, I presume they are the small people on your lap?" Dr Greene asked.

"Yeah, this is Katie and Alex, so is it okay for us to go and see her then?" Troy asked, as he stood up with the twins in his arms.

"Yep, last room on the right, go careful though, like I said she's incredibly shaken." And with that said, Dr Greene left the room.

"Mum will you come with me? I want to see her first before I take the twins in, is that okay with you Mandy?"

"It's fine with me sweetie, it gives me time to meet Gabriella's friends who she never shuts up about, it's all good though." Mandy added quickly.

Everyone laughed for the first time that afternoon, as Troy, Lucille and the twins, left the room to go and see Gabriella.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella laid in her hospital bed scared. What Ethan had done to her had frightened the life out of her, and it all happened just when her life seemed to be heading in the right direction.

The door opening and Troy stepping into the room broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?" Troy asked, as he walked towards Gabriella's bed and sat on the chair beside it.

"Sore, how is everyone? Did I scare them?"

"A little, they're all here, but you don't have to worry about us, just worry about you. Dr Greene spoke to us, he told us your injuries and that you've spoken to the police, what did they say?"

"That there was enough evidence to put him away for a long time, and that I shouldn't worry about him coming near me ever again because they're going to put a restraining order out against him, apparently I just have to get better."

"You do, are you well enough for two small visitors?" Troy asked, knowing she was dying to see the twins.

"What type of question is that Troy, of course I want to see them." Gabriella said, as she slowly managed to sit up further in her bed.

"I thought you were in pain."

"I am, but they just gave me pain meds Troy, I can't really feel much right now, just go and get the twins will you."

"I'm going woman, keep your wig on." Troy muttered, as he made his way to the door and took the twins from his Mum.

"You have to be gentle guys, or you'll hurt Gabi, okay?" Troy told the twins, as he handed them to Gabriella.

"They'll be gentle Troy, they love me too much to hurt me." Gabriella said, as she placed a twin on either side of her.

**TGTGTGTG**

"It will be okay won't it Troy? They'll arrest him and keep him away from me, won't they?" Gabriella asked that evening, as she laid in her hospital bed, wrapped in Troy's arms.

"Gabs, you heard what the police said, they've arrested him and taken statements from the rest of the football team, they've all said exactly what you said, Ethan won't get away with this easily. So stop worrying."

"I'm sorry, i-its just t-that e-everything always h-happens to m-me, w-why me T-Troy? Why i-is it always m-me?" Gabriella asked, as the tears started to pour from her eyes and run down her face.

"Hey now sweetie, don't cry, it's okay, I promise you, it'll all be okay." Troy said, as he kissed Gabriella's forehead numerous times in an attempt to calm her down.

The door opened just as Gabriella started to calm down, and Lucille stepped in.

"Hey guys, I have news." Lucille said, as she sat on the chair next to the bed. "Dr Greene wants you to stay in overnight Gabi because he's worried about your breathing, but he did say that Troy could stay with you because he's been excused from school tomorrow while everyone else is informed of the incident. Mandy has taken the twins home, she said she'll bring them over to ours tomorrow afternoon to visit you. You'll be staying at ours by the way, you won't be able to recover properly at Butterfly, so Jack and I have agreed you can stay with us until you're better, I can easily work from home, and I'll only have to leave the house a couple of hours at a time when I do have to go out, so Dr Greene said he's happy for you to be at ours. Are you both alright with that?"

"Mum, if it means Brie gets better quicker then, yes of course it's alright with us, right Brie?" Gabriella nodded, allowing Lucille to carry on speaking.

"Dr Greene also said you were on complete bed rest, for the first week or so, that means you're either in bed or on the couch, you aren't allowed to walk, it'll be to painful, so Troy will have to put his muscles to the test and carry you until you can walk, but even then you can only walk short distances. He has said you can have school work brought home to you, but your teachers will be informed and won't expect anything too much from you, I think that's everything, do you both understand?"

"Yeah I think so, thanks Lucille." Gabriella said, as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Okay, I'm going home now, you young lady get some rest, and I'll be back around mid-day tomorrow to pick you both up, night." Lucille said, as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"You heard her, try and get some sleep Brie, I'll be here if you need me, just try and get some sleep." Troy said, as he hand ran through Gabriella's hair.

"Are you gonna sleep with me?" Gabriella asked, sleep evident in her voice.

"I'm not really tired right now sweetie, I'm gonna put the TV on quietly and watch that, I'll stay in bed with you though, so don't worry." Troy said, as he grabbed the television's remote and turned it on to a re-run of a basketball game, before turning the volume to low.

"Okay." Gabriella mumbled, as she snuggled against Troy's chest and let the day's events leave he mind, as the much needed sleep swept over her body.

Troy knew things weren't getting any easier for Gabriella as he'd thought they would be, but he did know that she had a great support group around her, and that alone would help her make it through.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, chapter nine, hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	10. Step by Step

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's later than planned, but I just didn't feel like writing, and although I tried to get it done in one night, it just wasn't gonna happen, unless you wanted a rubbish chapter that is. So anyway, it's a day later than planned, but enjoy!**

Step by Step

Gabriella winced as she took off her seatbelt. When they'd left the hospital her pain medication had still been in affected and therefore she didn't feel that much when Troy moved her, but now they were back at the Bolton's and she had to be moved again, Gabriella wasn't looking forward to it.

"Brie? Brie, you alright?" Troy's voice was what broke Gabriella from her painful state.

"Huh? Oh what, yeah I'm fine, I think my meds are starting to wear off though, so this is gonna hurt." Gabriella said, as she turned to look at Troy who was standing in the car doorway.

"Okay don't worry I'll be gentle, lets take it slow. Can you turn round so your legs are hanging out of the car?" Troy asked, anxious not to cause Gabriella more pain than she was already in.

Gabriella nodded, as she slowly, but surely moved so that her lags were hanging out of the car like Troy had asked.

"That's great Brie; take my hands so that I can help you stand up." Troy held his hands out for Gabriella to place hers into, and like that he slowly and gently pulled Gabriella into a standing position.

"Great, now all you gotta do is relax, I have to do the rest, you ready?"

Gabriella once again nodded, as Troy bent down and gently swooped her up, so she was in his arms and he was carrying her bridal style. Gabriella buried herself in the crook of Troy's neck, as Troy kicked the car door shut, and then cradling Gabriella in his arms made his way inside.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Here sweetie, take these." Lucille said, as she handed Gabriella her medication and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied, as she swallowed the two tablets, one at a time. "Where's Troy? He said he was coming back and that was over fifteen minutes ago." Gabriella's voice was quiet, her longing to be with Troy showing through.

"He was just gonna jump in the shower sweetie, unlike you he wasn't a patient so he wasn't allowed one at the hospital. I think he wanted to change as well, put some sweats on, same as you, he wants to spend the rest of the day with you, so he wants to be comfy, he'll be back soon. Do you want anything to eat, or are you okay at the minute?"

"I think I'm okay right now, I wanna let the meds kick in before I eat, I'm kind of a wimp when it comes to pain."

"Gabriella, honey you have four broken ribs, you are in no way being a wimp, you've got some serious injuries sweetheart, so don't ever think you're being a wimp, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Lucille, could I maybe have some pasta, that's kinda easy to swallow, I won't have to chew much." Gabriella asked, her shyness coming through.

"I think that's a good idea, I wonder if Troy wants some." As if on cue, Troy come bounding down the stairs, freshly showered with a blanket in his arms.

Lucille and Gabriella laughed. "What?" Troy asked, uncertain of what he'd done now.

"I talk about you and you appear its magic." Lucille said, a Gabriella continued to giggle the best she could. "Anyway, Gabriella wants some pasta for her lunch 'cause it'll be easy for her to eat, I wanted to know if you wanted some as well?" Lucile questioned her son, as he came and took a seat next to Gabriella.

"Yeah why not, sound good thanks Mum, but I'm not eating it without ketchup, it's the law." Troy stated proudly causing Gabriella and Lucille to once again laugh at him.

"What ever keeps you happy son." Lucille said, with a laugh, as she left to go and cook some pasta

As Lucille left Troy turned to face Gabriella. "How you feeling?"

"I've felt better, but your Mum just gave me my meds so they should start kicking in soon, what's the blanket for?" Gabriella asked, gesturing to the fleecy blue item on Troy's lap.

"I figured we'd be on the couch all after noon and I didn't want you to get cold, so I brought this down with me, it's big enough to fit us both under, what way is the most comfortable for you so sit?" Troy questioned, Gabriella's comfort top of his priority.

"I'm not sure really, I wanna cuddle up with you though, I know that much."

"Okay, how about I sit behind you, and you sit between my legs, the blanket will fit over us both and I can cuddle you that way as well, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, you'll have to help me move forward though." Gabriella said, as she managed to sit herself up.

Wordlessly Troy moved until he was in front of Gabriella and then gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her forward enough so he could fit behind her. He then climbed onto the couch and settled himself behind her.

"Comfy?" He asked, as he pulled the blanket over them.

Gabriella nodded contently, as she settled herself back against Troy, his arms straight away wrapping around her, giving her the comfort he knew she wanted.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella laughed as Katie, Alex and Troy built a tower with Troy's old building blocks before the twins excitedly knocked it down, and Troy feigned hurt making them laugh.

Half an hour ago Mandy had brought the twins over to visit their sister and Troy, and while Mandy and Lucille talked in the kitchen, Troy took on the roll of playing with the twins.

Gabriella laughed again, as Mandy and Lucille entered the room. "I'm surprised they're still awake, I took me ages to get them to go off last night." Mandy said, as she and Lucille took a seat with Gabriella on the couch.

"I was thinking about them, but I was so tired, I think the meds had something to do with it, and Troy was there so… yeah." Gabriella trailed off, as a blush crept onto her face.

Mandy and Lucille laughed at Gabriella's embarrassment as Troy suddenly stopped what he was doing, causing the twins to become very unhappy.

"Sorry guys but I just remembered something, I'll be back in a minute, I promise." Troy said, as he ruffled the twins' hair before leaving the room.

"Where's he gone guys, huh? Where did Troy go?" Gabriella asked her brother and sister who simply kept their eyes glued on the staircase, which Troy had disappeared up moments before.

Moments later Troy was back with a mini basketball set in his hands.

"Here Mum, hold this." Troy said, as he gave Lucille the hoop.

"Alex buddy, come here." Troy said, as he moved the coffee table to the side of the room and sat in the middle of the room, in throwing distance of the hoop.

Alex immediately saw the hoop in Lucille's hands and the ball in Troy's and plopped himself down in Troy's lap, his brown eyes looking at Troy expectantly.

"Don't look at me like that, your gonna play with it not me, I'm just here to help you aim, so here." Troy said, handing Alex the ball. "Shoot." He added, pointing in the direction of the net.

Alex looked at Troy momentarily before turning round and looking in Lucille's direction and launching the ball into the air, watching as it came back down and swished through the net.

"Alright Alex, great job!" Troy exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around the little boy in front of him and fell backwards, causing fits of laughter to erupt from Alex's mouth.

Troy placed Alex back down and let him wander off, before holding his arms open for Katie to run into.

Katie wasn't so sure about playing basketball and took a little more persuading from Troy, before she turned around, and just like her brother sent the ball flying through the net.

Troy looked over towards Gabriella to find her with a huge grin on her face, he watched her until she looked in his direction and he winked at her, before picking up the soft, small orange ball and having ago himself.

All he had wanted to do with the basketball set was let the twins have fun and maybe make Gabriella laugh, he had accomplished both these things, and knew this was the first step into helping Gabriella heal.

Helping her smile again, for real.

**TGTGTGTG**

"How do you do that everyday? I was only playing with them for a couple of hours and I'm already knackered, I seriously do take my hat off to you." Troy said, as he collapsed on the couch next to Gabriella, making the three women around him laugh.

After playing with Troy non stop since they'd arrived the twins finally gave in to their sleep loss from last night, and fell asleep cuddled up on the couch. With help from Mandy Troy had managed to scoop them both up and take them upstairs, to let them sleep on the bed in the spare room.

"They were pretty crazy today babe, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did, and anyway, I'm at school most days so it's Mandy who does all the running around." Gabriella said honestly, as she allowed Troy to wrap his arm around her, and pull her into his side.

"You are far too modest for your own good young lady." Mandy spoke up, wanting to set the records straight. "You do just as much running around when you get home from school, than I do all day, sometimes I think you do too much running around, especially when you don't sleep, we are here to help you, you know, you aren't supposed to do it all by yourself." Mandy said giving Gabriella a look that told her she knew in her heart that Mandy was right.

"I know all that Mandy, but I'm not gonna sit back and watch other people play with them, when I know they'd rather be with me." Gabriella spoke softly, she hated it when people told her she did too much for the twins, she could never do too much for them.

"Okay we'll stop that conversation there, Lucille and I would like to have a chat with you both anyway."

"What's going on Mum?" Troy asked, as he sensed Gabriella tense up at the mention of the word chat, it wasn't one of her favourite words at the minute.

"It's nothing to worry about, we've just had an idea, and we want to run it by you both." Gabriella and Troy nodded in understanding, as Lucille took a deep breath before continuing.

"You're probably gonna be here for a month Gabriella, maybe even more, and we don't think that you or the twins will be able to survive that long with only short visits of seeing each other, so we wanted to know what you'd both think to the twins being here as well." Noticing that neither Troy nor Gabriella looked ready to say anything, Lucille continued.

"We phoned Jack and he has agreed to this, I think he has a soft spot for the twins, and he's more then happy to have you all here. Mandy has everything sorted at her end, and even has travel cots and some of the twins' belongings, to allow them to start staying from tonight; we just need to know what you guys think about the idea."

Troy and Gabriella sat in silence. They were stunned enough when they had been told Gabriella would be staying at the Bolton's for her recovery, but for the twins to be there to, neither one of them expected this.

"Before you give us your final opinion, there is one more thing." Mandy said. "While you're gone we want to decorate you room Gabriella, we want a place for you to be a teenager, and for the twins to be the twins, and we think your room is big enough for us to work our plan into. We aren't gonna separate you, that's not going to happen, end of, but we are, in a way, gonna separate your room. You can get your side, we'll paint it whatever colour you want, and add any finishing touches you want, the other half will belong to the twins. They can have a different colour to you and we'll add in extra storage for their growing number of toys, we also want to buy you all new beds. We want to get you a bigger one, a double maybe, and we'll get the twins their first beds, the little ones with safety rails and stuff like that. It's about time, you guys had a change of scenery around you, it's been that way since before you got here, and now it's finally time to make it yours."

Tears were now rolling down Gabriella's face, as Troy finally managed to speak. "I don't know what Gabi is thinking right now, but I think it's a great idea, I'd love the twins to be here, I want to get to know them just as much as I do Gabriella, after all they're your whole world, right Brie?"

Everyone looked to Gabriella for her response, but she simply buried herself into her favourite hiding place, the crook of Troy's neck. Sensing Gabriella was feeling overwhelmed, Troy pulled her closer and simply held her there until she found the words to speak.

"I, I really don't understand why this is all happening now, I, I'm just so confused, I just, I don't know." Gabriella said, as she freely let the tears roll again, and pressed her face against Troy's chest.

"Gabi honey, we don't need a decision right now, we didn't expect you to, we just want to know your thoughts and feelings for the whole idea." Lucille said, as she reached across the couch and took Gabriella's hand into hers.

"My feeling are that I'm in shock, so much has happened recently, I'm still trying to let it all sink in, or trying to get it out. My thoughts are that I more than defiantly want the twins to be here, and I think a new room sounds great Mandy." Gabriella spoke softly, but confidently, allowing the others around her to know that she was certain with her decision.

"In that case." Mandy started. "You Mr Bolton had better help me get the twins' things in from the car, they may be small, but they have an awfully large amount of belongings.

Troy planted a soft kiss on Gabriella's forehead, before getting up and giving his Mum a hug, as he followed Mandy outside to her car.

**TGTGTGTG**

"This is crazy you know, I can't believe we're all under the same roof with a family, it's completely crazy." Gabriella whispered to Troy, as they stood over the twins' cots and watched them sleep soundly.

Mandy had stayed for another hour after Gabriella and Troy had agreed to their plan. She'd help to prepare the spare room for the twins, and looked after the twins when they woke up from their nap. When she'd left Katie and Alex weren't to sure why she was leaving without them, but they soon got preoccupied as Jack returned home from school, and immediately started to play with them.

"I know it seems crazy now, but I'm sure we'll get into some kind of routine, then things will seem less crazy." Troy replied, as he wrapped his arms round Gabriella from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I hope you're right." Gabriella answered, as a small yawn escaped her lips.

"Come on beautiful, let's get you to bed, it's been a long day, and I for one am ready for bed, so I think you are to." Troy stated, as he turned Gabriella round, so that she was sideways on to him, and therefore it was easier for him to scoop her up into his arms.

He left the twins new room silently, and made his way to his, gently pushing the door ajar, he made his way over to his bed and softly placed Gabriella down.

He walked round and climbed into his side of the bed, as Gabriella took the medication that would ease her sleep, even if it was only a little.

"Hug please." Gabriella said looking Troy straight in the eye.

Troy didn't answer, but instead held his arms out to Gabriella, who gingerly moved into them, and allowed Troy to move them both into a lying position.

"Just sleep, sweetheart, I promise you everything is gonna work out, we just have to do it step by step, you and me, together."

Gabriella responded by nuzzling her face against Troy's chest, before they both allowed sleep to finally catch up with them, and take them into a dream land, where everything was going to be just fine.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, hope you liked it.**

**Once again I apologise for it being a day later then planned, but these thing happen, it 's here now anyway!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	11. A Mess

**Here's the next chapter for you guys, enjoy!**

A Mess

Gabriella lay in the hammock at the end of the Boltons' garden and finally let the tears roll down her face.

Troy had gone back to school today after having the rest of last week off to be with her. Now that Troy wasn't here he couldn't carry her when she wanted to move, and therefore had to use a wheelchair, which Lucille had to help her move into. She felt completely helpless, she wasn't allowed to do anything by herself, and she was still in a lot of pain form Ethan's attack.

She'd spent most of the day in the living room, or the dining room watching the twins play, and when they wanted her to play, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying, and call Lucille who was more than happy to take some time out of her work to play with them.

About ten minutes ago she'd asked Lucille if she could take her down the garden, she wanted to be by herself for a bit, and after convincing her she'd be okay, Lucille agreed and pushed Gabriella down to the end of the garden, where she helped her move across onto the hammock.

Now Gabriella was just laying in the hammock, trying to stop the tears from falling, but with no avail. She rolled onto her side, facing away from the house, hoping to just forget that at this minute in time, she was a mess.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy opened the front door that afternoon, he expected to find Gabriella on the couch watching the twins happily play together. Instead, he found his Mum sitting on the living room floor happily playing with Katie and Alex.

"Hey." He greeted, as he dropped the bags he was carrying at the bottom of the stairs and went to sit on the floor next to his Mum.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Eh, it was okay, there were a few stares here and there, but most people were really supportive, the entire football team came up to me and apologised, they hated what Ethan did but were too scared to stop him in case he hurt them, they were glad they could help by telling the police everything though, it seems he bullied them when they trained as well."

"Well I guess that's a good thing, Gabi is down the garden, on the hammock, she said she wanted to be by herself for a bit, I think she feels really helpless and like she's a nuisance because we have to help her do everything, last time I looked out the window she'd rolled over so I couldn't tell if she was okay or not, you should go check on her, I think she probably needs a hug right now."

"Okay, I'll go talk to her, see you in a bit." Troy said, as he got up and left the room, before the twins realised he was there and delayed him.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy got closer to Gabriella he could see that saw was shaking, from the tears he could hear her crying, he could also hear her sharp intakes off breath every so often because he knew it was hurting her ribs when she was shaking.

Once he reached the hammock he quietly laid down behind her, wrapping his arms round her waist and just simply holding her, he knew she was hurting right now, mentally and physically and not many things he could say would make that go away.

After he couple of minutes Gabriella turned round in Troy's arms to face him and for the first time he could see that hurt that was making its way through her.

"Come here beautiful, come on, shhh." Troy gently pulled Gabriella against him, as she buried her head into its favourite hiding place and cried her heart out.

"Shhh Brie, it's all gonna be okay, I know it is, just please stop crying honey, your shaking and I can tell that is hurting your ribs, please sweetie stop crying." Troy spoke softly to Gabriella, as he ran a soothing hand up and down her back, in an attempt to calm her down.

"I-I'm a m-mess. Everything a-about me i-is a mess r-right now, and I j-just want i-it all t-to g-go away." Gabriella said in between sobs.

"You're not a mess Gabriella, everything will work out, you just gotta give it time." Again Troy spoke softly as his hand ran through Gabriella's hair on its way up and down her back.

"I c-can't do t-this anymore T-troy, I w-wanna see m-my Mum."

Troy's heart broke as he heard Gabriella say this. There was only one way for her to see her Mum, and Troy didn't even want to let that thought cross his mind.

"I know you do angel, but I'm not gonna let you, I know you want all this to be over, but dying isn't the way to do that, okay?" Troy spoke softly but sternly to Gabriella, he wanted the point to get across.

"O-okay, I'm sorry, I-I wasn't thinking straight, I couldn't leave you and the twins even if I wanted to." Gabriella's voice was barely above a whisper, as she rested her head on Troy's chest.

"Listen, the other guys on the football team came and spoke to me today, they were all really sorry about what happened, they hated what Ethan did to you but they were too scared to stop him, it seems he was a bit of a bully in training as well, they were all really glad they were able to help by speaking to the police, they were genuinely sorry babe."

"Y-yeah I somehow t-thought they w-would be, but I-I don't blame t-them for n-not stepping in, I would have been s-scared of Ethan, i-if I was t-them as well." Gabriella said, as a shiver ran through her body, causing her to wince because at the pain that came form her ribs.

"You're cold, let's get you inside and warmed up, I have presents for everyone, but I need you there as well, so come on, I'll have to carry you because Mum took the chair back in with her." Troy said, as he got up off of the hammock with Gabriella still resting snugly in his arms.

**TGTGTGTG**

Alex and Katie laughed hysterically as they knocked down a tower with the brand new building blocks Troy had bought them. They had been playing with his, but there were two of them and not enough bricks to go around, so he decided it was time to buy some more.

"It's really not that exciting guys." Gabriella said, as she watched Troy help them build a new tower, just to knock it over again.

"Hey, it's very exciting thank you very much Miss Montez, so shush!" Troy said, as he once again began building another tower, for the twins to, well you know what they did next!

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Troy, as she ate another chocolate from the massive box of chocolates he'd bought her to cheer her up, so far it was working.

"You want one Lucille?" Gabriella offer, as Lucille entered the room from putting her flowers Troy had given her into a vase in the kitchen.

"Yeah, why not?" Lucille said, as she plopped down on the couch next to Gabriella, and took a chocolate.

"Lucille could the gang maybe come over for dinner tonight? I'd like them to meet the twins."

"I can't see why not, are you sure you to do this Gabi, you don't have to you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but I want them to meet them, and I want Katie and Alex to meet them. Here with you, Troy and Jack seems like the right place to do that."

"Okay then, I'll go make some calls, Troy can I borrow your phone for their numbers?"

Troy took his phone out of his pocket and threw it at Lucille, who caught it expertly.

"You think they're ready to meet six new people?" Troy asked, as he left Katie and Alex to it, in turn for a cuddle on the couch with Gabriella.

"Yep, they'll love it, the question is, will the gang be able to cope with meeting them?" Gabriella said, as she leant up and planted a soft kiss onto Troy's cheek.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella stood in Jack and Lucille's bedroom and watched as her friends met her siblings. She didn't want to be there when they met, she didn't want to listen to all the gushy comments they would have to say. So, the Bolton's had agreed she could watch, while they supervised the meeting.

She watched as Katie hid behind Lucille when Chad tried to speak to her, she didn't blame her sister, Chad's hair was nearly the same size as Katie, no wonder she was scared.

She stood and watched for a few more minutes, when she felt a pair of arms wrap round her.

"Katie and Alex are waiting for you, they want to show off their ball skills, but they want you there as well, so here I am."

Gabriella turned round in Troy's arms and wrapped he arms round his neck, as he lifted he up and carried her outside.

**TGTGTGTG**

"GABWI!" Was what alerted the gang to their friend finally being in the garden.

"Careful guys, you know she can't pick you up." Troy said, as he put Gabriella down in her wheelchair and caught Katie and Alex as they came flying in her direction.

"Ug?" Katie asked, all she wanted was a hug from her sister, why couldn't she have that. Tears started to fall from her eyes, as she tried to reach for her sister.

"Troy let me have her, she'll only kick up a fuss if not." Gabriella said, as she held her hands out and took Katie from Troy.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" Katie didn't really care what her sister was saying, she was getting her hug and that was enough.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming, sorry I didn't come down straight away, I've been a bit emotional today, I didn't wanna cry in front of them." Gabriella explained, as she shifted Katie to a comfortable spot on her lap.

"It's okay, Gabi we understand, how are you feeling?" Taylor asked, her best friend.

"I've been better, I have good times and bad, right now I'm only holding her 'cause I just took some meds, that's why she got upset, I can't hold her that often, she misses hugs, don't you pretty girl?"

Katie looked at her sister, and then at her brother who was on the basketball court with Jack.

"Ball!" Katie exclaimed, pointing at Jack and Alex, before wiggling out of Gabriella's lap to join her other sibling.

"Fine I, love you too." Gabriella shouted after Katie who was now attempting to pick up a basketball on her own, but with no avail.

"It seems like we're going over there then." Troy said from beside Gabriella's ear before he kissed her cheek, and then started to push her in the direction of the basketball court.

**TGTGTGTG**

"How is that even at all funny?" Zeke asked, as Troy sat with two very tired one year olds, still building towers to knock over.

"We've already had this conversation today Zeke, apparently it's very exciting so we have to shush, Bolton over there says so." Gabriella said, as she waved as hand in Troy's direction.

"Okay you two, I think it's time for bed, you wanna help Dad?" Troy asked, as he put the building blocks away, and expertly picked up the twins.

Jack got up from the couch and took Alex from Troy, as they made their way upstairs, to put the twins to bed. Lucille had already bathed and changed them into their Pj's all that needed to be done was settle them down for the night.

"He enjoys that way too much." Sharpay spoke up, from her spot in Zeke's lap on the floor.

"Who Troy or Jack?" Ryan questioned.

"Both!" Gabriella and Lucille answered together causing everyone to laugh.

"Troy is very possessive over his block's though Lucille, were they his favourite or something?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah they were all he would play with until Jack gave him the toy basketball set, and he got hooked on that, he still occasionally came back to the blocks though." Lucille said, as Troy and Jack appeared from the stair case.

"Remind me to invite you guys over more often." Jack said, as he sat back down next to Lucille. "They were out like a light, they're completely worn out."

"Yeah well beating Chad at basketball his pretty easy, it was the victory dance that did it for them!" Troy said, as he looked for a place to sit.

"You want me to move Troy?" Ryan asked from his place on the couch next to Gabriella.

"Nah, you're alright." Troy said, as he walked over to Gabriella, lifted her up and then sat down with her in his lap. "I'll just move Gabi, it's fine." Troy answered, as everyone laughed at the shocked expression on Gabriella's face, she wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Thanks for that babe, I really saw it coming." Gabriella said, sarcastically from her new sitting spot on Troy's lap.

Troy just shrugged his shoulders, as everyone laughed at the banter between their friends.

**TGTGTGTG**

"I hate this." Gabriella angrily stated, as she took her medication, and then attempted to get comfy in Troy's bed.

"And here's me thinking I'd cheered you up this afternoon, remind me not to try next time." Troy joked, as he climbed into his side of the bed.

"It's not funny Troy, everything is still a mess, I haven't changed my mind over that, I'm still a very big mess." Gabriella said, as she managed to get comfy and curl into Troy's side.

"In that case, if you insist you're a mess, you can be my mess, how about that?"

Gabriella nodded against Troy's chest. "I'm sorry I'm being a pain, I just, I don't know today, something has made me feel this way. Thank you though, for putting up with me." Gabriella, said, as she kissed Troy's chest through his t-shirt.

"Anytime sweetie, and you know it." Troy said, as he kissed Gabriella's head, and pulled her into his side, as she slowly made her way into dreamland, knowing that although she hadn't had a good day, the twins had enjoyed themselves, because they got to feel like they belonged, to a family, one she was happy to belong to as well.

**TGTGTGTG**

**Here it is guys. It's a bit shorter than some of the other ones, but there you go!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	12. Family?

**I can't believe all of the reviews I've been getting, it's so amazing, thank you all so much! Here it is chapter twelve, enjoy!**

Family?

"You've got the knack, you know."

"You think?"

"Definitely, Troy they love you and you're willing to do anything for them, I mean how many eighteen year olds do you know who are willing to change a toddler, not many, I bet?" Lucille stated to her son, as she pulled the blanket back up over Katie, as he did the same to Alex.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I do it for Gabi though, she thinks she's a mess Mum, she told me yesterday she wanted to see her Mum. I told her she couldn't die and that things would work out, she still thinks she's a mess though, so I told her she's my mess, she's really suffering Mum."

"I know she is, but she's got us, and we'll help her though, it's just going to take time. Come on if we don't leave now, we'll wake them up." Lucille said, as she gestured for Troy to follow her out of the room.

It was now one thirty and the twins had woken up half an hour ago, both having bad dreams and both needing to be changed. Troy and Lucille had arrived at the same, and so took a crying child each to look after, it worked, both Katie and Alex quietened down quickly, and soon went back to sleep after being changed.

"I'm going to head back to bed now honey, you should too, you have school tomorrow, try not to wake Gabriella though, it's good she slept through their crying for once, she needs the rest, especially after the attack."

"I know Mum, night." Troy said, as he gave her a quick hug, before they both went into their respective rooms.

**TGTGTGTG**

Walking back into his room, Troy was met with a startled Gabriella sitting up in bed.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Troy asked, as he went and sat next to Gabriella on the edge of the bed.

"You were gone when I woke up, and I feel sick." Gabriella answered a hand over her stomach.

"Sorry, the twins woke up, they both had bad dreams and needed changing, but me and Mum sorted it so it's good. How long have you been feeling sick?" Troy asked, taking Gabriella's free hand in his.

"Not long, I think that's why I woke up though. Could you take me to the bathroom, I think I'm gonna be sick." Gabriella said, fear clear in her eyes.

Quickly but gently, Troy picked her up and took her through to his en suite bathroom, putting her down next to the toilet, as she had expected she soon threw up, just managing not to miss the toilet.

She collapsed to the floor, leaning back against the wall for support as another round of sickness swept over her, and she was once again sick. Troy held back her hair, and rubbed her back until she pulled back, and settled herself back against the wall.

"Come here sweetie." Troy said, as he pulled a now crying Gabriella into his arms.

"I hate being sick, I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered, as she snuggled against Troy for warmth.

"Hey now, you've got nothing to apologies for, you're sick, it can't be helped, you alright to get up now?" Troy asked, as he wiped away the last of Gabriella's tears.

Gabriella nodded, so Troy stood up, pulling him with her, and lifted her over to the sink so she could clean her teeth, and get that horrible taste out of her mouth.

Just as Troy was taking Gabriella back to bed, Lucille entered the room. "I thought I heard your voices, you okay?"

"Not really Mum, Gabi's just been sick and she's shaking really bad, I'm not sure why though." Troy answered, as he climbed into bed, with a pale Gabriella still in his arms.

"Oh Gabi sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, I could use a glass of water though, and maybe a bucket to put by the bed, just in case, Troy can't carry me to the bathroom all night, he's gotta get up in the morning." Gabriella responded, as she tried to get closer to Troy for warmth.

"And a hot water bottle Mum, she's freezing; I can't warm her up just by hugging her this time." Troy said, as he pulled the covers further up over Gabriella.

"Okay, you two stay put; I'll be back as soon as I can." Lucille said, as she left the room with a sympathetic smile.

"Where does she think we're gonna go?" Gabriella asked Troy, who chuckled at her comment.

"Good question babe, I have no idea." Troy said, as he placed a soft kiss onto Gabriella's hair.

**TGTGTGTG**

Lucille wiped her hands on a cloth, before making her way through the house to answer the front door.

Gabriella hadn't stopped being sick since last night, and Troy had only agreed to go to school if Lucille would phone the doctor to come and see her. Lucille had agreed to this, and said she'd phone the doctor once Gabriella was awake.

The first thing Gabriella did when she woke up was throw up, causing her to agree with Lucille and Troy that a doctor needed to come and see her.

"Dr Hughes, thank you so much for coming." Lucille said, as she took a step back, opening the door further, allowing Dr Hughes to enter her house.

"It's not a problem at all, I've spoken to Dr Greene and he is concerned that Gabriella may be having an allergic reaction to the pain relief medication she is on, it's been in her system a few days now, and her body has decided it really doesn't like it."

"What if it isn't the medication? How will you be able to tell?" Lucille asked, as she shut the front door and started to lead Dr Hughes upstairs.

"I'll need to talk to and examine Gabriella first, if I think it is the medication I'll take her off it, and put her on some others, if she stops feeling and being sick, then it's the meds, if not, I'll come back and run some tests on her." Dr Hughes replied, as they arrived outside Troy's room, where Gabriella was resting.

Lucille nodded in understanding. "Do you mind waiting out here while I go in and tell her you're here, I don't want to startle her with just taking you straight in, she can get jumpy around new people."

"No that's fine, take your time, I need her to be comfortable around me, so I can examine her."

Lucille said a quick thank you, before knocking on the door in front of her, and then entering.

Gabriella was snuggled down in bed, hugging Troy's pillow close to her, she told them it helped her stay warm, but really, she quite liked the fact that it smelt of Troy.

"Gabriella sweetie, are you awake?" Lucille asked, closing the door behind her, to give Gabriella time to sort herself out.

"Yeah, I'm tired but I can't sleep, what's up? Are the twins okay?" Gabriella asked, as she rolled over onto her back.

"Yeah, they're fine, they're asleep actually. I need you to sort yourself out and wake up a bit because Dr Hughes is here to see you."

Gabriella nodded, and slowly but surely made herself presentable for Dr Hughes.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Okay guys, you want to come and see your sister?"

Dr Hughes had examined Gabriella, and after asking her numerous questions decided that it must be the medication that was making her sick. He had given Lucille a prescription to collect Gabriella's new medication with, and after making Gabriella comfortable again, Lucille took the twins and went out to collect Gabriella's new medicine.

She had just been upstairs and woken Gabriella up to give her, her new medication and now that she was awake, Gabriella wanted to see Katie and Alex.

"Uce?" Alex asked, as he turned to the person who was taking his attention away from his basketball set.

"Yeah buddy that's me, you want to come and see Gabi?"

"Gabwi?" Katie asked, her attention now being taken away from the building blocks.

"Yeah sweetie, you wan to come see her?" Lucille asked, as she picked up some of the twins light up toys to take upstairs with her, so they could play with Gabriella.

"Ya." The twins agreed, allowing Lucille to pick them up and take them upstairs.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Guys, where do you get all of your energy from? You've been running around for ages and you still aren't tired. I've been stuck in bed all day and I'm ready to sleep again now, how do you do it?"

Alex and Katie looked blankly at their sister, as they continued to run around her room, chasing the soft balls, she and Lucille were throwing for them.

"Gabi, they're one, they're pretty much a never ending source of energy. You on the other hand, have serious injuries, and you're recovering from being sick, I'd expect you to be tired." Lucille said, as she took a ball from Alex, and threw it across the room for him to chase after.

"Yeah I know that, but I've been asleep, on and off all day, and I'm still tired, I'm a mess."

"You need to stop thinking like that Gabi, Troy told me about your conversation in the garden yesterday, things will get better honey, its just going to take time." Lucille said, as she opened her arms to offer Gabriella a hug, one she gladly accepted.

"I just hate being like this Lucille, I hate not being able to play with them, and get up to them in the night when they're crying, I just hate where I am in my life right now. I've been in a horrible place for so long now, hiding things from everyone, I just find it hard to get my head around the fact that there are people here this time to help me get through." Gabriella replied, as she wrapped her arms around the twins, who had climbed onto the bed, and had joined in on her and Lucille's hug.

"If there was one thing that would make it all that bit better, one thing that could actually happen, what would you choose Gabriella?"

"There's only one thing that I've ever wanted for these guys, ever since they were born, everything else will fall into place after that, but I just really want us to have a proper family."

**TGTGTGTG**

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Lucille asked, making her way into the lounge, and taking a seat next to Jack.

"Sure you can Luce, what's up?"

It was an hour and a half after dinner, and while Jack and Lucille did the clearing up, Troy took the twins off to play, have a bath, and then put them to bed with a story. Gabriella had practically fallen asleep while eating dinner, and so Troy had taken her back upstairs to let her sleep somewhere more comfortable, than the dining room table.

"How would you feel about making Gabriella and the twins living here, a more permanent thing?"

"Er, I guess it could work, why?"

"Gabriella told Troy yesterday that she wanted to see her Mum, meaning she wanted to die, he managed to talk her out of that, but she's still completely convince she's a mess, and is just being a nuisance towards us. I had a chat with her today, and I asked her what one thing would make it all a bit better, and she said the one thing she's always wanted for the twins is a proper family. She isn't bothered about everything else, she says it will fall into place once they have a family, I just figured we treat them like part of our family, why not make it more official?"

"I honestly don't know what to say Luce, I mean this is something big change we're talking about here, what about Troy? What if something happened between him and Gabriella? They share a room; it would be horrible for them. What about us? We aren't getting any younger, we can't let Troy and Gabriella run round after Alex and Katie all of the time, they're seniors, they have to study Luce, they'll be going off to college next September, it won't be easy for them, especially Gabriella."

"Exactly, if they move into here, she'll know the twins will be happy and with people they know, and maybe we could even help her with getting into college. Mandy spoke about how she'd never make it in with just then money the services provide, if we could provide her with a little more, she'd make it in, she deserves that don't you think?"

"Yes of course she does. Listen, let me think this through, give me until the end of tomorrow, we'll talk about it tomorrow when the children are upstairs, if we come to a decision, we think Mandy should know about, we'll phone her, and go and see her after school on Thursday, does that work for you?"

"Yes, thank you, just for thinking about it, thank you." Lucille stated, as she gave Jack a kiss, and then settled herself into his arms for well deserved hug.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy sighed in frustration and threw his pencil across the room. He was rubbish at Maths; everyone knew that, so why did his teacher think it was a good idea, to give Troy Maths work that involved letters. Troy didn't know the answer, but was sure his teacher did it on purpose.

"Troy?" Gabriella's tired voice called out from the bed.

"Sorry Brie, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just got frustrated with my work and ended up throwing my pencil across the room, I'll be quiet now, go back to sleep."

"What work are you doing?" Gabriella asked, as she slowly eased herself into a sitting position, against the backboard.

"Maths, Algebra to be precise."

"Bring it over here then and I'll help you out, I'll have to catch up on it anyway, so it makes sense for me to help."

"Nah, old Brankston said your class already did this work, seeing as you're better then us, he says, you're pretty up to date for now, so don't worry and get better soon."

"That still doesn't help you with your work though does it? Come on bring it here, it'll do me good to get my brain working for a bit. Please Troy; you know you want my help really." Gabriella teased.

"Fine." Troy huffed, as he took his books over to the bed, and walked towards the doorway to pick up his pencil.

"Okay, it's simple really, you've just been confusing things a bit, like here, you should have multiplied it first, look let me show you."

Troy listened to his girlfriend intently, knowing that right now she was in her element.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Thank you." Troy stated happily as kissed Gabriella straight on the lips.

"Not a problem babe, you understand it now though, right?"

"Yep, but only because I have my amazing, beautiful teacher to help me." Troy answered, kissing Gabriella again, only to have her pull back with tears in her eyes.

"Brie, what's the matter? Was I taking things to far? I'm sorry, Brie, talk to me." Troy placed a finger under Gabriella's chin and made her look at him.

"No, it wasn't you, I'm just being silly. I'm just thinking about how, I've never done this before, and I could be doing things completely wrong, and you wouldn't tell me because you're too nice."

"Brie, you're amazing at this, I wouldn't keep coming back for more if not would I? So stop worrying, you want to do something before bed?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't involve you, I want a bath, can you go and ask your Mum to come and help me, please?"

"Yeah course I will, you just helped me to understand Algebra, you deserve time to relax, I'll watch TV with Dad while you do, don't be long though, I want to see you a little bit before we go to bed." Troy said, giving Gabriella one last kiss before getting up off of the bed to go and fetch Lucille.

Because of her injuries it was too painful for Gabriella to lift her arms high enough to wash her hair, and even though Troy was her boyfriend she didn't want him to see her naked, so when she wanted a bath, it was Lucille who had offered to help her out.

"Muuumm!" Troy strung out the word, as he made his way down the stairs.

"Troooyyy!" Lucille mimicked her son, making Jack laugh at their behaviour.

"Gabriella would like you to go and help her have a bath, if that's okay of course."

"I should think I can manage that." Lucille said, as she got up from the couch. "What are you two going to do while we're relaxing?"

"Watch TV." Troy and Jack answered in unison, as Troy plopped down on the couch next to his Dad.

Lucille laughed at their obvious answer, and shot Jack a meaningful look before making her way upstairs.

Jack knew what that look meant. He knew she wanted him to seriously think about their earlier conversation, and he had been already. He could already see a change in Troy, and he hadn't even been with Gabriella a week yet. All Jack knew was that the decision he came to, would be one that changed a lot of people's lives, and probably for the better.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys. It's a little longer than normal to make up for last time.**

**I have a question. How many of you would like to see a sequel to this. It could be set when Troy and Gabriella are married with their own children, but are still having to look after Katie and Alex, and help them got through life as teenagers. What do you think, let me know when you review, and also if you have any ideas or want to find our more info about it!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	13. Decisions

**Hey guys, it seems most of you want a sequel to this, so that will be out a couple of days after I finish this, any ideas let me know. Anyway, chapter thirteen, enjoy!**

Decisions

As Jack opened his front door, the scene that met him, confirmed he had come to the right decision. There on the couch, sat Troy and Gabriella, cuddled up together, with the twins in their laps, asleep. What made Jack laugh out loud, was the fact that Troy and Gabriella were watching a programme he knew Katie and Alex liked to watch, his laughter is what made his presence known to the two teens.

"Hey Dad, you're home early." Troy spoke quietly to his Dad, not wanting to disturb the two small people sleeping on him.

"Yeah, my meeting finished early, so here I am. Is you Mum back yet?"

"Nope, she said she'd be a little late 'cause the twins wouldn't go down for a nap." Gabriela answered. "I couldn't help her 'cause I kinda fell asleep myself."

Jack laughed. "We should take a picture to prove to Lucille they went to sleep again after she left. Do you mind if I change the channel? This doesn't look that interesting." Jack said, taking a seat on the couch next to the children.

"Go for it Dad, we would've changed the channel, but some small people fell asleep on top of us, and the remote was on the coffee table, so…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know you like this programme really." Jack joked, as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to some afternoon chat show.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Alex buddy, you're supposed to eat the food, not get it all over your face." Gabriela informed her younger brother, as she eased herself out of her chair, and used a napkin to wipe the tomato pasta bake sauce from around his mouth.

"Oh no!" Alex said, as Gabriella tried to wipe his mouth, making everyone laugh at his defiance.

"Oh yes!" Gabriella said in return, managing to hold still Alex's head long enough to wipe the sauce away from his mouth.

"How are you're new meds treating you Gabriella? You haven't been sick again, have you?" Jack asked, as Gabriella sat back down with Troy's assistance.

"No I haven't been sick since yesterday; these meds seem to do the job better than the others, that's for sure. I was even thinking I could help Troy give the twins a bath, I'll sit on a stool and watch, but I like watching them in the bath, they really enjoy it." Gabriella said, laughing at Katie and Alex who had both discovered some uneaten pasta to play with.

"I guess you could sit and watch me get drenched, for small people they can make a big splash! Do you want any help clearing up Mum, or are we okay to go now?"

"No I think we can handle this. Do you need Jack's help carrying the twins upstairs?" Lucille asked, conscious not to make Gabriella feel like she was causing any trouble.

"Erm yes please Dad, I'll carry trouble over here if you can bring the twins!" Troy said, as he moved out of the way of Gabriella's hand which came flying in his direction playfully.

"You were lucky there Bolton, but watch your back, I'll get you." Gabriella said, as Troy scooped her into his arms, kissing her cheek as he did, and started making his way upstairs, followed by his dad and the twins.

**TGTGTGTG**

Lucille chuckled quietly to herself as she heard Troy complain for what seemed like the fifteenth time that he was getting wetter than the twins, and he wasn't supposed to be having a bath!

"I've been thinking." Jack stated, as he came up behind Lucille and wrapped his arms round her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"That's a dangerous thing to do, you know!" Lucille replied, as she finished washing the dishes, grabbed a towel to dry her hands, and turned around in Jack's embrace to face him.

"Yeah well, Miss Smarty pants, you were the one that got me thinking in the first place so it's your fault anyway. I think we should phone Mandy and ask her if we can pay her a visit tomorrow, what do you think?" Jack asked, as he watched Lucille's face ready to gage her reaction.

"Really, you mean, you want to adopt them?" Lucille was shocked, that Jack had actually been thinking about her request.

"Yeah, I pretty much had my mind made up at school today when I heard Troy talking to the team about loving being around them all, he's so happy Luce, I can't take that away from him, especially if I can help it."

"You said you pretty much had your mind made up, did something help to confirm it?"

Jack nodded. "When I came home this afternoon they were all snuggled up on the couch together, the twins were asleep in Troy and Gabriella's laps, and Troy and Gabriella were watching one of the twins favourite TV programmes because they couldn't reach the remote to change the channel, they weren't bothered though, because they were content just being together, it was beautiful Luce, they're all so happy, I can't take that away from them."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Lucille said, as she happily kissed Jack all over his face. "Can we phone Mandy now?"

"I don't see why not, you wanna do it, or shall I?"

"I will, thank you Jack, thank you so much." Lucille gave Jack one last kiss, as she left the kitchen to phone Mandy.

Jack smiled as Lucille bounced happily out of the room; he'd just made the decision that would change his family's life forever.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy shut the front door after he and Gabriella had waved off Jack, Lucille and the twins. They had told Troy and Gabriella that they wanted to speak to Mandy about something, and that they would take Katie and Alex to the park afterwards, leaving Troy and Gabriella some time alone.

"Something's definitely going on you know." Troy stated, as he took a seat next to Gabriella on the couch. "Dad has come home from work early, that never happens unless something important is going on, and they're going to see Mandy, why would they want to do that without you?"

"I don't know, but lets make the most of it, we don't get to spend much time together, not that I don't mind being with the twins, but it's still nice you know?" Gabriella asked, as she lay down, so her head was resting in Troy's lap.

"Yeah babe, I know." Troy replied, as he leant down and placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Okay, I don't see any problem at all with you adopting them. They already live with you at the minute, so we don't have to come and check you, or your house. Alex and Katie are both in love with Troy, so that one is sorted, and my main priority of keeping them together is accomplished, all that we need to do is talk to Gabriella, after that we can get the ball rolling. I think by the time Gabriella is better the forms should be through, and it'll be all hands on deck for moving day, is that okay with you guys?"

Jack and Lucille had explained to Mandy what they wanted to happen, and Mandy was happy that she had found a family, that would take all three of the Montez children.

"Yes, I think that's absolutely fine with us, right Luce?"

"Yep, I'm happy, thank you Mandy, I'm so pleased we are able to change their lives, it means the world to us."

"I should be thanking you, I'll be sad to see them go, they're my longest staying residents, but they've got a proper home now and that is what matters. Just a thought, but I think we could use the money for their room make over here, to decorate their room at yours. I know Troy and Gabriella will probably share most of the time, but I'm pretty sure she'll still want a bed in with the twins; just in case, some of the money could probably go towards decorating Troy's room as well, let Gabriella have some girly touches, and what not."

"That's fine with us, Troy's room could use re-paint, I'm not sure he'll like the girly touches, but he's smitten over Gabriella, so I'm sure she'll win him round. We should take the twins to the park, and then get them home, we'll talk to Troy and Gabriella after dinner, and get back to you then Mandy, if that's okay?"

"That's fine; I'll be waiting on the call." Mandy said, as she stood up and shook Jack and Lucille's hands, before leading them further into the house to find the twins.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Tomorrow, I am going to put wet suit on while I bath them, or failing that I'll just get in the bath with them, saves me having a shower in the mornings." Troy said, as he carried Gabriella back downstairs, after bathing, and putting the twins to bed.

"Yeah well, as long as I stay dry, I don't care." Gabriella replied, as she nestled into Troy's embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay babe?" Troy asked, noticing Gabriella wasn't as upbeat as she had been recently.

"Yeah, I'm just having a down day I think, it's a girl thing Troy, don't worry about it." Gabriella responded, as she kissed Troy's neck, not lifting her head from it's resting position.

"Yeah, well it's my job to worry, especially when it comes to you and the twins." Troy said, as he settled himself down on the couch, Gabriella still firmly in his arms.

"Oh, you're here now, I thought I'd come upstairs and find you both asleep with the twins, are you okay Gabriella?" Lucille asked, noticing Gabriella's head resting on Troy's shoulder, her eyes closed.

Gabriella nodded from her resting point; she didn't even bother to open her eyes.

"She's just having a down day Mum; did you want us for something?"

"Yeah, me and your Dad wanted to talk to you both, I'll just go grab him from his study, won't be long."

"Do you think this is what they talked to Mandy about today? I wonder what it could be."

"I don't know babe, but can you grab that blanket from the back of the couch, I'm freezing!"

Troy grabbed the blanket and wrapped it snugly round Gabriella.

"Better babe?"

"Yeah, thank you." Gabriella said, as she burrowed under the blanket and wrapped her arms round Troy, trying to pinch some of his warmth, as they waited for Lucille to return with Jack.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Brie, Brie honey you need to wake up. Mum and dad wanna talk to us now, open those pretty eyes of yours for me please."

Gabriella stretched a little, as she slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" She questioned, yawning.

"Mum and dad took longer than they thought they would, you've been asleep for half an hour, do you need any of your meds?" Troy asked, his hands gently running up and down Gabriella's arms, softly bringing her round from her sleep.

"Nah, not until I have to move." Gabriella said, as she adjusted herself so she was sitting up more, but still resting her body against Troy's. "Okay I'm awake now, what's up?"

"Okay, we're not gonna mess about here guys, we did go and talk to Mandy today, but she did know we were coming. We talked to her about something that will be a big change to all of us, she's okay with this, but she said the end decision is down to you Gabriella. So, how would you feel about Lucille and I adopting you and the twins?"

Gabriella sat in shock, no one had ever asked her that before, it had always been, we'll adopt the babies not the teenager, we can't cope with a teenager. Now her boyfriend's parents were actually offering to adopt both her and her siblings. She really had no idea what to say, instead, she hid her face in the crook of Troy's neck and cried.

Lucille and Jack didn't expect Gabriella to say yes straight away, they expected her to be in shock, and probably cry, which is why they wanted Troy on hand. They also wanted to ask his opinion on the matter; it was his room he'd have to share on a permanent basis after all.

"Troy? What do you think about this? You okay with sharing your room on a permanent basis?"

"I think so, as long as it's alright with Gabriella, then it's definitely alright with me. Brie, what do you think? Wanna become part of our family?"

Gabriella nodded, and lifted her head up, allowing Troy to wipe away her falling tears. "I think it would be amazing if you'd adopt us, it really would be a dream come true."

"In that case it's settled, Mandy's waiting on our call, Luce you wanna do the honours?"

Lucille nodded, as she stood up and made her way to the phone.

"Mandy, yeah hi it's Lucille, we've spoken to a now very tearful Gabriella and the answer is yes, she'd like us to adopt them, yeah that sound great, okay thank you Mandy, see you tomorrow, bye."

"Well?" Jack asked.

"She'll be over tomorrow after school with forms for us to sign, there is one more decision you need to make Gabriella, do you and the twins want to stay Montez or change to Bolton, it doesn't matter now, but it needs to go on the forms tomorrow."

"Montez." Gabriella answered instantly. "My Dad my have been a rubbish Dad in his later years, but I want the Montez name to live on, only for a while longer via me and Katie, but Alex will have it for life, and I think Mum would have liked it that way as well."

"Okay, Montez it is, one more thing. Troy, what colour do you want to paint your room?"

"I have no idea, why?"

"The money that was going to be used to decorate their room at Butterfly is gonna be used to paint the spare room for the twins and there'll be some money left for your room. So it's your room, you can pick the colour, but Gabriella has a say on the bed, furniture, stuff like that, sound good?"

Troy nodded, slightly dumbfounded by everything.

"Take these then." Jack said, handing them some painting leaflets. "They're from the internet, get looking, you'll be moving in permanently when you've recovered Gabriella, so get choosing."

**TGTGTGTG**

"Okay, I think we should keep it blue, and then decorate it with all our Wildcat stuff, what do think?"

Troy and Gabriella were lying in bed with the TV on quietly in the background. Gabriella was still on a different planet for a long time after she'd said yes to Jack and Lucille's offer, and had asked Troy if they could go to bed, 'cause right now she just simply needed to unwind and be with him.

"That sounds like a great idea to me, can we stop with all this now? I think my brain will actually explode if we talk about this anymore tonight."

Troy took all of the papers his Dad had given them and put them on the floor next to the bed, grabbing the TV remote and turning off the TV as he did.

"What you thinking babe? I don't like it when you go all quiet on me, talk to me Brie please."

"I can't actually believe that they actually asked to adopt all three of us. People always ask to adopt the twins, but never me, they can't cope with a teenager apparently. That's why we've been at Butterfly so long, I wouldn't leave them and they wouldn't leave me, Mandy wouldn't let us be fostered or adopted by anyone who wouldn't take us all, I guess she can stop looking now, right?"

"Yeah babe, she can stop looking because my Mum and Dad have just become your soon-to-be adoptive parents, yours and the twins." Troy answered, kissing Gabriella's hair as he spoke.

"It won't change anything between us, will it?

"No, because we aren't blood related, so you can call them Mum and Dad, or Jack and Lucille and you'll still be girlfriend, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, and cuddled close to Troy, she had just made one of the hardest decisions of her life, but it was one of the best decisions she knew, she'd ever have to make.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	14. A Family Home

**Here it is guys, the final chapter, I hope it brings everything together for you, and that you'll all enjoy! Thank you for all your reviews, I never dreamed of receiving this many for a story, thank you:)**

A Family Home

"That, is the last one." Troy stated happily, as he put the last box down in the twins newly decorated bedroom.

Gabriella had recovered fully from Ethan's attack, and was now able to do everything by herself, something she and the twins were very pleased about, they could have cuddles whenever they wanted now.

It was the start of the summer holidays, and this meant that Troy, Gabriella and the gang were no longer Wildcats, they had all managed to graduate. This also meant that all of them, even Chad had made it into college, they'd all made it into the University of Albuquerque, something they'd hadn't planned to happen, it just did!

Gabriella was also able to go to college now because Jack and Lucille could help with the payments, seeing as by the time college started they would legally be her adoptive parents.

Today was finally moving day because the day before yesterday the papers that legally made Jack and Lucille adoptive parents were finalised. Troy had just carried the last box into the house, meaning the Montez's were actually properly moved in.

"How can they be so small, but have so much stuff?" Troy asked, as Gabriella wound her arms around his waist.

"I have no idea, it doesn't make any difference to them, they play with it all, and wear it all what more do you want?" Gabriella asked, reaching up to kiss Troy on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"That was from the twins, they haven't got a clue what is actually happening today, so that is your thank you from them."

Troy smiled as he kissed Gabriella back. "I love you, you know."

A week ago this statement would have completely thrown Gabriella, now it was one of her favourite sayings.

Troy and Gabriella have now been together a month, and last week they both said I love you for the very first time. It threw Gabriella at first, she didn't know how to respond, nobody had ever told her they loved her in that way before, but Troy had talked to her and explained that she didn't have to say it back, but that was the way he felt. The next morning Troy woke up to Gabriella saying I love you, and they haven't stopped saying it since then.

"Yeah I know, 'cause funnily enough I love you too Troy!"

"You wanna unpack this now or later?" Troy asked, gesturing to all the boxes scattered around the room.

"I think we should at least sort what belongs to me, and what belongs to the twins, then my stuff can go in your, sorry our room, and then after that we can start on unpacking the twins stuff, mine can wait for now."

"You have a plan for everything, don't you Montez?" Troy asked, as he pulled Gabriella close to him, by wrapping his arms round her waist.

Gabriella returned the gesture by wrapping her arms round his neck. "Yep, so you better get used to it, Bolton!"

**TGTGTGTG**

"I think they like it." Jack commented, as they watched Alex and Katie explore their finally finished bedroom.

"Yeah well done guys, you did a great job." Lucille said, as she watched Alex find his basketball, and then hoop, which Troy had mounted on the wall, just above Alex's head.

"Thanks Mum, all we have to do now is get Gabriella's things unpacked, and then they completely, properly live here." Troy stated happily, as a cry filled the room.

Turning to find the source, Gabriella found Katie sitting by her toy box crying, Alex's spongy basketball close by; he'd obviously decided that his sister was a better target than his hoop.

"Alex, we've had this conversation before, you can through the ball at the hoop, or at people when they know it's coming, not at your sister's head, that's not very nice." Gabriella scolded Alex, as she sat down next to Katie and pulled her still crying sister into her lap.

"Shhh sweetie, it's alright, it's gone now." Gabriella told Katie, as she picked up the ball and handed it to Troy, who took it over to Alex and explained to him how he should be playing with it.

"Guys it's getting late, and you still haven't eaten your dinner, let Jack and I get these two ready for bed while you go and eat, you deserve a break, you've been at it nearly all afternoon, go eat!" Lucille ordered.

Gabriella and Troy reluctantly agreed, and left the room to go eat, relax, and just enjoy some time together, doing nothing.

**TGTGTGTG**

Sighing contently, Gabriella cuddled herself closer to Troy. She finally had a home, a home that contained a family, a family that she was part of.

"What you thinking about beautiful?" Troy broke Gabriella from her daydream, as Jack and Lucille entered the room with drinks.

"Huh, oh nothing really, just that everything I've been wanting for over a year now has all happened in the space of a few weeks, I'm just finding it hard to believe."

"Well start believing it young lady." Jack said, as he came over to give them their shared mug of hot chocolate. "Because this is all real, every last bit of it, and none of it is going anywhere for a very long time, so if I were you I'd start getting used to it."

"Thanks Jack, I'll try my best, but I'm warning you it won't happen quickly."

"Fine with me, as long as it happens eventually." Jack replied, as he took his seat next to Lucille.

"Gabriella honey before you fall asleep on my son can I tell you something?" Lucille asked a tired looking Gabriella, who lifted her head from Troy's shoulder to look at Lucille.

"I spoke to Mandy today and she told me you were worried about what the twins would call Jack and I as they got older, so I just want to clear it up for you. The don't have to call us Mum and Dad, if that's what you're worried about, they can if they want, but Jack and Lucille will do us just fine, okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks Lucille, I've always wanted them to have a Mum and Dad, but I want them to remember our Mum and Dad at the same time, I know it's confusing but I just want them to know where they come from, what their roots are, is that weird?"

"Not at all sweetheart, it's something everyone has the right to know, and while they can still know, then you make sure they do."

"I will." Gabriella replied sleepily.

"You wanna drink some of this before you fall asleep, I'm only drinking it because you said you'd share it with me, come on then I'll take you up to bed." Troy said, as he held the mug of hot chocolate in front of Gabriella, allowing her to wrap her hands around his and take small sips from the hot, steamy liquid. She pulled away after only a few sips and laid her head back down on Troy's shoulder.

"It's been long day, let's get you to bed sweetie." Troy said softly to Gabriella, as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to bed. She may be over her injuries, but she wasn't going to say no, when it came to being in Troy's arms.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy was awake, he was just at that stage were lying with your eyes closed seemed better than opening them, especially when he had his brunette beauty in his arms.

Troy kept his eyes closed when someone entered his room, he thought it was his Mum coming to open the curtains in an attempt to make him and Gabriella get up and out of bed, he was wrong.

"Twoy, up, now." It was Alex, and Troy knew it.

"Hey buddy." Troy greeted Alex, as he opened his eyes and pulled Alex up onto the side of the bed.

"Twoy, come." Alex pulled on Troy's arm, he clearly wanted him up and out of bed. "Twoy!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, keep your wig on!" Troy said, as he climbed out of bed and allowed Alex to pull him to, wherever.

"Troy?" Troy turned round to see Gabriella waking up in bed.

"It's alright, go back to sleep, Alex wants me for something, I'll be back in a minute, keep the bed warm, okay?"

"Mkay." Was Gabriella's response, as she snuggled back down under the covers.

Troy allowed Alex to pull him through to his room, where Alex stopped in the doorway, and pointed at his sister in her bed. Troy looked over to Katie to find her rolling about sleeplessly, she seemed to be having a nightmare, one she was just about to wake up from.

As Troy started to walk over to her bed, Katie woke up and started to cry, like any one year who'd just had a bad dream would.

"Hey cutie, it's okay, it's just a dream, shhh." As Troy sat on Katie's bed with her on his arms, he looked over to the clock on the twins bedroom to find it was only just six in the morning, this meant he could still get some sleep, if the twins would, as well that is.

"Come on sweetie, lets take you through to my room." Troy scooped Katie into his arms as he stood up, and walked back over to Alex, picking him up and resting him on his other hip.

"Sleep?" Alex asked, as Troy sat down on the edge of his bed, and allowed Katie and Alex to climb under the covers.

"Yeah bud, sleep."

"Hey guys, what you doing here?" The movement of the bed had once again woken Gabriella up.

"Alex came to get me because Katie was having a bad dream, she woke up and I realised it was only six, so I picked them both up and brought them both in here, I didn't think they'd sleep in their room again, did I do the right thing?"

"Yeah, you did the right thing babe, thank you." Gabriella said, as Katie and Alex got comfortable in between her and Troy, and Troy threw his arm over all of them, keep them close, together, like a family.

**TGTGTGTG**

"In coming!" Troy yelled across the park to their friends a couple of weeks later, as Katie and Alex launched themselves in the direction of, well mainly Chad.

They charged at his legs, knocking him onto his backside and making everyone else laugh, as Chad managed to get up, with the twins in his arms, and swing them round while they hung upside down.

"Chad, if they're sick, you're cleaning it up." Gabriella warned her friend, as he put the twins down, and following them as they ran in the direction of the sings.

"They are so cute." Sharpay commented gleefully, as she watched Chad push the twins back and forth in the swings.

"Try living with them, and being woken up at seven every morning, then tell me they're cute." Troy said, as he sat down on a picnic blanket and pulled Gabriella down into his lap.

"They just want them to be the first thing you see in the morning babe, that's all, get used to it!" Gabriella told Troy.

"Yeah, well I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning, not your siblings." Troy pouted.

"Why don't we shut the door at night, they can't reach the door handle, so they can't get in, then you can have what you want, happy?"

"Very." Troy stated, as he pulled Gabriella close, and kissed her passionately.

"BOLTON, MONTEZ there are small children around, put each other down, will ya?" Troy and Gabriella broke off their kiss, as they heard Jack's voice boom at them across the park.

"Everyone laughed at Gabriella's embarrassment and settled down to eat the picnic they all contributed towards.

**TGTGTGTG**

Jack wrapped his arm tightly round Lucille, this was their family now, a family they had acquired, but a family they truly loved.

Katie and Alex, lay asleep on the couch, cuddled up in each others arms, they didn't know what was happening around them right now, but one day when they found out, they'd know that they had a loving family, all be it an acquired one.

Gabriella cuddled herself as close to Troy as she could, she loved him, she loved Katie and Alex, but most of al she loved Jack and Lucile for giving her something she'd been longing for, for so long, a family.

**TGTGTGTG**

Family. It's something we've all got. They come in different shapes and sizes, and believe me, they aren't always fun to be around, _but _at the end of the day, they're all we've got, so we need to make the most of them.

Gabriella had a family for most of her life, until things started going wrong, but when they did, she still loved her family.

Her family had changed, and he life became a mess, but now that's over, because now Gabriella has a family of her own. A family who are willing to love her, care for her, and most of all take in her, and her siblings.

We don't always love our family, we fall out and argue, and sometimes, just sometimes, we never quite make up. We never get to say I love you, that one last time.

Gabriella never got to say I love you to her Mum, she never got to say it to her Dad either, he may have hurt her, her Mum, and made the first few weeks of Katie and Alex's lives hell, but she still loved him.

If there is only one thing you take away from this; please let it be this, make sure you tell them you love them, because when you realise how much they mean they're gone. You argue, or they pass on, either way they're gone.

Don't let the last thing you say to someone be bad, because that really could be the last thing they hear you say.

Whether they're your real family, or your acquired family, you all know that _somewhere_ deep down you love them.

Family is something we can't choose, it's just the way it is, but remember there is always someone, someone who really cares, because believe me guys, we'll always have each other.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, the last chapter.**

**I took a risk with the last part of this, and if you don't like it, then tell me, I need to know. If something I wrote upset you, tell me, I don't want to upset people and I apologise now.**

**The sequel will be out in the next couple of days, but in the mean time;**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
